Ouran Host Club : Una receta para el amor
by namidanosora
Summary: Después del último episodio, El Host club se enfrenta a nuevas aventuras: La llegada de la prometida de Honny, enredos de Amores y desamores entre Haruhi, Hikaru , Tamaki y quién sabe quién más... Un baile de máscaras y un secuestro que desencadenará todo
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic que hago. Lo he publicado en un foro de Ouran, y ha sido bien recibido. Espero que sea de tú agrado.**

**Aunque algunos personajes son de mi invención, de los que aparecen en la historia original de Bisko niguno es de mi autoría.**

**Deja reviews, ok :3?**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 .- La guinda de un encuentro.**

**E**l viento golpeaba las ventanas del salón, mientras Haruhi miraba de reojo el cielo plomizo que amenazaba con dejar caer un nuevo temporal. En el salón, el profesor hablaba, pero Haruhi lo escuchaba vagamente. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría su espalda, y encontró a Hikaru inclinándose levemente por sobre su hombro, para ver lo que estaba escribiendo. Se encontró con una serie de garabatos que no podo entender.

¿Qué , piensas que ya sabes lo que profesor nos está enseñando? – Dijo en tono desdeñoso

Para nada – Respondió Haruhi haciendo una mueca – es sólo que me he desconcentrado un poco –

Pues no deberías – Replicó desde el pupitre cercano Kaoru , mientras rozaba la cara de la chica con una regla puntiaguda, de aspecto amenazante –

Ustedes tampoco deberían hablar mientras yo explico esto, señores Hitachiín- Dijo el profesor con una cara de pocos amigos – Hacedme el favor de retirarse del salón- Añadió. Luego, girándose a Haruhi, dijo en voz baja – Y para usted, joven, que sea esta la primera y última advertencia.-

Ya en el pasillo, los gemelos decidieron hacer una visita al host club. Todo era mejor que la oficina del rector, pensaron, mientras doblaban en el rellano del segundo piso. Mientras avanzaban por los desiertos pasillos, una voz familiar, cálida y dulce, los hizo parar en seco delante de la puerta del aula .

Pues para esta ecuación, si F(x) 4, entonces la respuesta es que x 1 es igual a uno, y x 2 es 5.- Dijo la pequeña voz, dándose importancia.

Excelente – dijo la profesora- y eso, en el problema, significaría….-

¡que para hacer cuatro pasteles, es necesario cinco kilos de azúcar!- Dijo la pequeña voz.

Los gemelos se acercaron un poco a la puerta, con la intención de oír mejor. Era la primera vez que habían visto a Honny dentro de una clase. No se sorprendieron, pues sabían que matemáticas era su materia favorita. La profesora suspiró:

Ibas muy bien, Mitsukuni, pero la respuesta es incorrecta- Dijo, mientras se apoyaba sobre el escritorio. Toda la clase estaba en silencio, y en el último banco, quedándose dormido, estaba Mori-sempai.

- Si te fijas bien - añadió la profesora- Si reemplazas los números en la ecuación, no calzará el 5, sólo el 2-.

Ne, nee, pero es mucho mejor si los pasteles tiene más azúcar¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa Honny, mientras abrazaba un poco más a Usa-chan.

La profesora y las jovencitas del salón suspiraron un sonoro _KYA!_, que consiguió despertar a los dormidos. Mori sólo entreabrió los ojos.

La campana sonó, y los gemelos tuvieron que correr para no ser sorprendidos por la avalancha de estudiantes de último año que salían de sus clases. Mori se levantó, y se llevó su bolsón al hombro. Cuando llegó hasta el puesto de Honny, dijo:

Debemos irnos-

Takashi¿has dormido lo suficiente¿quieres que Usa-chan te cante una canción para dormir? – Dijo Honny, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se subía a los hombros de Mori-

No es necesario, es que el kendo me ha cansado un poco.- dijo Mori, mientras salían del salón.

¿Tendrás la competencia pronto, kanee?- Dijo Honny, mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás.

Pero algo impidió que Honny escuchara la respuesta. Al elásticamente doblarse y quedar invertido, Honny quedó de frente con una niña de grandes ojos verdes, tez blanca y pelo negro que coronaba un menudo pero elegante cuerpo. El color amarillo del vestuario escolar realmente no le sentaba, y su pelo estaba cogido por un lazo rojo, que combinaba con sus zapatitos de charol. Honny se quedó ensimismado, y Mori paró en seco, haciendo que la niña, al golpearse por la rapidez del movimiento de Tamaki, rozara levemente la mejilla de Honny. Un calor embargó las mejillas, así como cuando se acercaba demasiado al horno para ver si las galletitas que preparaban en casa estaban listas.

Lo siento – Balbuceó la niña, recogiendo a Usa- chan, que a diferencia de su dueño, no había podido afirmarse de Mori.

No… no es nada – Dijo Honny, mientras sus manos temblorosas recibían a su conejito.

Mientras la niña se alejaba, Honny sintió lo que se siente cuando has comido mucho dulce. Una tremenda explosión en su interior, que lo hizo correr detrás de ella, y tirarle el cabello. La niña giró, y con una expresión atónita en su rostro, miró a Honny. Primero arriba, como quien mira a alguien de su misma altura, y luego, lentamente, hacia abajo. Honny Sonrió, y le quitó suavemente el lazo de su pelo. Ella siguió mirándolo, y luego echó a correr. A Honny, mientras ella desaparecía, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Necesitaba un chocolate.

Mori lo tomó, y llevándoselo al hombro, se susurró:

Esa no es manera de acercársele a una mujer- dijo, mientras caminaban hacia el host.

Yo no quería acercarme a ella… - Dijo Honny, mientras hacía una mueca de niño mimado enojado- sólo quería su lazo, porque le quedaría muy bien a mi Usa-.

Bien, pues después de nuestro turno en el Host, la buscaremos y le regalarás un lazo nuevo, para reemplazar el que le has quitado-.

En el corazón de Honny, lentamente, se estaba cocinando un pudín que contenía un sentimiento que hasta ese momento, el no conocía.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Dos cucharadas de agridulces recuerdos**

Haruhi, al caminar hacia el host club, se sentía algo abatida. ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde aquel día, aquel abrazo, sentía que no podía mantener su cabeza fría como lo había hecho veces anteriores. Sintió que no podía entrar al salón de música. Posó su cabeza un momento en la dorada puerta, y luego hizo un ademán violento, sacudiéndose el pelo. Miró hacia atrás, pues unos pasos le indicaban que alguien se acercaba. Hikaru y Kaoru la miraron un instante, y Hikaru, al ver a Haruhi, le susurró al oído a su hermano, mientras se acercaban a la chica :

¿Podrías adelantarte? – sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer

¿Porqué?- preguntó distraído Kaoru, mientras miraba extrañado a su hermano. Luego, al fijarse en la escena frente a ellos, entendió.

Sólo espero que sepas que si El señor te ve, te hará pedazos por pervertir a su hija- añadió, mientras pasaba por entre la puerta, guiñándole un ojo a Haruhi, quien lo miraba con cara sorprendida.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a ambos con un incómodo silencio. Hikaru preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en la pared junto a ella :

¿Qué sucede?-

No es nada, sólo estoy un poco casada…- dijo, mientras miraba por los ventanales. Una fría brisa golpeaba y del cielo empezaban a caer algunas gotas.

Quieres que..- hikaru tragó saliva – quieres que te traiga algo con que arroparte? – preguntó, mientras tocaba levemente el cuello desnudo de Haruhi.

Haruhi se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, y vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando, aún sostenida por Tamaki, sintió un calor inmenso en su interior, a pesar de estar empapada por la caída desde el puente. Sus labios se tensaron, y en su cara se dibujó una expresión que Hikaru pudo entender inmediatamente.

¿Estás pensando en el señor?- preguntó. Su cabeza recibió un golpe de adrenalina, y mientras acercaba a Haruhi más hacia él, rodeándola con sus largos brazos, dejó de lado su vergüenza. Ella era su amiga...¿verdad? … entonces … debía confortarla.

Podía sentir su aroma envolverlo… incluso vestido de niño, Haruhi olía definitivamente como una flor de cerezo. Su delicada forma, tan cerca de él, lo invitaba a besarla. Haruhi, sintiéndose aliviada de los tortuosos pensamientos por el abrazo de Hikaru, no se dio cuenta que Takashi y Honny ya subían la escalera del tercer piso Se encontraba consolada entre los brazos de Hikaru, sin entender porqué estaba allí; quería descansar, quería no pensar más en él. ÉL. Estos brazos no eran de él. Este olor no era el de él…

Ejem… - una voz detrás de ellos los alertó de que ya no estaban solos y rápida e incómodamente se separaron - Tamaki nos está esperando, ya es casi hora de abrir-.

Kyoya miró a Haruhi, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba la joven, su mirada tenía una pizca de picardía, en vez del usual tilde desaprobación y frío cálculo. Ella dio las gracias porque no tenía que dar explicaciones, y entró al salón, en donde Tamaki los esperaba, con su usual sonrisa. Haruhi se sintió nerviosa nuevamente. Mientras trataba de alejar esos pensamientos contradictorios de su mente, sintió que alguien la abrazaba efusivamente.

Haru-chan , Haru- can! – dijo Honny, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos pequeños.

¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Mori, mientras dejaba su maleta cerca del sillón en donde estaba sentada Haruhi. Los ojos de Mori atravesaron a la niña y por más que quiso mentir, no lo pudo engañar. Mori podía adivinar lo que ocurría. En realidad, excepto Tamaki , todos podían.

Honny, por su lado, ya se había instalado a comer postres, mientras esperaba que llegasen sus clientes del día. Jugueteaba con el lazo que momentos antes le había quitado a la niña. No pensaba directamente en ella, pero sí sentía un calor especial en ese vacío en su cabeza cuando trataba de recordar aquellos sentimientos que lo impulsaron. Comió otro pedazo de pastel, mientras veía como la sala se llenaba de jovencitas.

Y allí, entre medio de otras tantas, estaba ella.

Mori sabía que vendría, sin embargo, secretamente esperaba que no lo hiciera. Su cuerpo alto y bronceado, su pelo color avellana recogido elegantemente en un moño, sus ojos verdes encendidos y su traje de judo que se ceñía justo en los lugares precisos para indicar de que era una niña. Ella se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el asiento en donde estaba Honny, y arrodillándose, pidió :

Sempai, por favor, devuélvale el lazo a mi hermana Kana - dijo la joven, mientras tocaba el suelo la nariz- Es su lazo favorito y se lo ha dado nuestra madre-.

Dile a tu hermana, que Hannodzuka personalmente irá a disculparse y devolverle su lazo – Dijo con su típica voz profunda Mori, mientras miraba a Honny. Éste le devolvía la mirada con un aspecto algo nervioso, como si le pidiese que no lo inculpase más. Luego añadió, con aire despreocupado :

Nee, neee, Takashi, se lo devolveré solamente porque a Usa- chan no le ha gustado- dijo – pero no pienses que es por que me preocupo por ella- agregó, y miró hacia otro lado.

Todos en el salón escuchaban. Era la primera vez que veían a Honny siendo increpado por algo, y poniéndose tan nervioso por ello.

Gracias, sempai.- La joven se incorporó- Gracias- miró a Mori, quien inclinó la cabeza. La chica salió a paso marcial, sin antes mirar de reojo a Tamaki, quien extendía una pronunciada reverencia a su salida.

El Host club cerró, y mientras todos se retiraban, Honny y Takashi salieron por la puerta principal. Se dirigieron hacia el hall, mientras que una copiosa lluvia golpeteaba la cúpula de vidrio. Atrás, Haruhi conversaba distraídamente con los gemelos, fijando de cuando en cuando la vista hacia el cielo con aire preocupada, cuando sintió que una mano suave se deslizó por sus hombros.

Haruhi¿ necesitas que te lleve a casa? – Dijo Tamaki, con un toque de rubor en su rostro.

No es necesario – dijeron los gemelos al unísono – ella irá con nosotros.

Haruhi…- dijo Tamaki.

Haruhi vio la expresión del rostro de Tamaki, y lo comprendió. Tendrían que hablar. Estas dos semanas había rehuido esa conversación. Pero ahora era el momento. Se separó de los gemelos, y se dirigió a la limusina con Tamaki. Subió, y Kyoya nuevamente con una risa burlona los despidió, cerrando la puerta.

Hikaru se sintió un poco consternado, y extrañamente, a su lado, su hermano sentía lo mismo. De esta tarde lluviosa, dependía el hilo que los unía. Esperaba que, hacia donde se cortara, ninguna de las partes saliera muy lastimada. Kaoru miró a su hermano, y le tomó la mano. Por sobre su hombro, le susurró:

Vámonos a casa-.

Honny abrió la puerta de la limusina, y fuera del dojo lo esperaba Kirii, su mayordomo, con un paraguas con conejitos y una amplia sonrisa en su longevo rostro. Takashi salió detrás de Honny, mientras las gotas caían sobre él. Se dirigieron a la casa principal, una mansión estilo tradicional imponente, rodeada de altos árboles y flores pálidamente iluminadas por las luces del interior . Kirii , mientras caminaban, dijo en voz baja :

debe cambiarse rápidamente su ropa y bajar a la sala de reuniones porque tenemos visitas, joven amo –

mhum – Dijo Honny. Rápidamente subió a su cuarto y se puso su kimono. Ya en el primer piso, fuera de la sala de reuniones, lo esperaba su hermano. Honny sostenía el lazo rojo entre sus dedos. Miró a su hermano un instante antes de entrar, y con aquella mirada su hermano supo que no era el momento de retar a duelo a nadie. Entró a la sala de reuniones y allí, sentada junto a su padre, estaba Kana con un lindo kimono aguamarina estampado de flores púrpuras y su hermana con un diseño similar . Ambas saludaron a Honny, y este, devolviéndoles el saludo, se inclinó. Su padre, con una sonrisa, dijo :

¡Qué poco efusivo¿ Así saludas a tu prometida? –

Honny, mientras evitaba la mirada de Kana y sin decir una palabra, extendió su brazo y dejó caer el lazo rojo que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

**Capitulo tres :Una agria capa de dificultades.**

Kyoya vio la limusina de Tamaki alejarse, y abriendo su paraguas, caminó nuevamente hacia el interior de la escuela . Ya en el salón de música, se dispuso a su usual revisión de cuentas . La lluvia golpeaba suavemente las ventanas, y las luces de vez en cuando titilaban. Distraído, miraba la ruma de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Los ordenó en dos pilas, y se dispuso a cerrar. Fue hacia la caja fuerte ( perfectamente escondida tras una pintura de Rembrant) y al abrirla, un papel cayó. Kyoya recogió el pliego, y luego de leerlo, dio un golpe a la caja fuerte, que se encontraba vacía. Tomó su celular, digitó unos cuantos números, y con voz autoritaria dijo:

Sasuke, prepara el escuadrón delta y el siete. Los necesito inmediatamente aquí. Trae por favor a las fuerzas de contención. Han abierto la caja fuerte -.

Colgó furiosamente su teléfono, y golpeó nuevamente la pared. El cuadro que prendía de ella se descolgó, y cayó al suelo. En la parte posterior de la pintura se encontraba adherida una foto del último festival de Ouran. Haruhi se mostraba sonriente en los brazos de Kyoya, mientras un suave vals los llevaba de un lado a otro, y las ondas del vestido de la muchacha la hacían ver como una antigua diva de Hollywood . Kyoya, galantemente vestido con un frac que le combinaba a la perfección, no tenía su usual sonrisa sarcástica, sino que lo rodeaba un aura de paz y tranquilidad, mientras en el cielo los coronaban una serie de fuegos artificiales multicolores. El chico miró alarmado la fotografía, y pegó nuevamente el auricular a su oído. Luego parpadeó, y cerró el celular. Rió. No había porqué alarmarse, se dijo, era sólo un burdo intento de jugar con su psiquis. Además, no era prudente molestar a Tamaki cuando estaban tan ocupado. Se sentían pasos marciales en el rellano del tercer piso, por lo que Kyoya volvía incorporarse totalmente y esperó, dispuesto a dar las órdenes pertinentes. Al pasar por su escritorio, pasó a llevar el afiche en el que había estado trabajando. "_EL HOST CLUB DE OURAN TIENE EL AGRADO DE INVITARLOS A NUESTRA ESPECIAL CELEBRACIÓN…"_

Un relámpago alumbró la naciente noche.

Haruhi se sentía más y más mareada mientras se dirigía a su casa. Tamaki miraba distraídamente por la ventana, como si esperase algo, y a cada gota que caía en el frío vidrio, más se aceleraba su corazón. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en su interior, de hecho, ni siquiera ella creía saberlo. Apretó compulsivamente sus pantalones con ambas manos, como buscando alguna salida en su regazo. Tamaki salió de su ensimismamiento, y vio como a Haruhi le carcomían los nervios . Se fijó en su menudo cuerpo, y sintió como un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío recorría su espalda. Al tiempo que la limusina se detuvo fuera de la casa de Haruhi, ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra alguna. Tamaki descendió, y abrió su paraguas. Se acercó al lado contrario del automóvil, para abrirle la puerta a Haruhi, con una reverencia. La chica salió, mientras su corazón latía aún mas fuerte, y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada. Cuando Haruhi levantó el rostro para gesticular un tímido "Hasta luego" Tamaki impulsivamente tomó su perfilado y delicado rostro entre sus dedos. Se miraron por varios minutos, cada uno nadando en los ojos del otro. Tamaki estrechó a la muchacha entre sus brazos, y sintió como la chica se remecía al escuchar un trueno, y como su hermoso rostro se iluminaba con un relámpago. Después de unos segundos, Tamaki dijo con voz suave y tierna :

¿Sabes Haruhi? habrá un baile de máscaras que tendrá lugar la próxima semana… Y me preguntaba si podrías dejar de ser Host por un día y… ser mi princesa… sólo por una noche-.

Sempai… Yo…- Empezó a decir Haruhi, mientras salía de su ensimismamiento y se separaba de tamaki, sonrojada.

Háha – dijo Tamaki, mientras cerraba picaronamente un ojo y negaba con el índice-No tienes que responderme nada ahora, y tampoco es esto una declaración de ningún tipo. Solo quiero saber si te gustaría… eso es todo. Sin sentimientos involucrados... aún.-

Un silencio torrentoso y los relámpagos que iluminaban tenuemente los ojos de ambos opacaron el suspiro de Tamaki y el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Haruhi, al escuchar aquella última palabra . _Aún…_ ¿qué significaba eso?

- Es que yo… prefiero invitarte antes de que los gemelos intenten uno de sus descabellados planes – agregó Tamaki al cabo de un rato en que ambos permanecían estáticos, y sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza.

Lo pensaré – Dijo Haruhi, mientras abría la puerta y entraba a su casa – Nos vemos mañana – agregó, y volteó para ver por última vez a Tamaki.

Haruhi sintió que su mejilla derecha era marcada por unos suaves labios ardientes y mientras se tocaba el lugar en donde Tamaki la había besado, vio partir la lujosa limusina, iluminada por la luz de luna que se colaba por entre las nubes oscuras.

El lazo rojo cayó sobre el suelo del tatami, mientras que todos permanecían callados. El padre de Honny miraba a su hijo con una expresión de gentil desconcierto, mientras que Kana recogía su lazo y lo colocaba dentro de su kimono. Después de unos segundos, el padre de Honny dijo, carraspeando :

Ejem, ejem… Bueno, pues es tiempo de que dejemos las cosas claras ¿No te parece, Rumiko?- preguntó, mirando a la atlética muchacha que tiempo antes había ido al host club a hablar con Mitsukuni.

Como usted guste – dijo cortésmente la joven mientras hacía una leve reverencia con su cabeza – es tiempo de que honremos la tradición de nuestros dojos y la palabra empeñada de mi difunto padre años atrás. Como usted bien sabrá, soy la heredera de una gran fortuna a raíz de la muerte de mi madre, pero soy incapaz de poder manejarla, ni a ella ni al Dojo Tsukinawa pues no soy varón. Además de esto, se ha concertado entre nuestras familias un acuerdo nupcial entre el señorito aquí presente y una doncella del linaje directo al sama del dojo. Yo, como usted verá, estoy en igual facultad que mi hermana aquí presente para poder desposar a vuestro hijo, pues ambas somos menores que él y cumplimos con las cualidades requeridas . Está en su poder el decidir a que novia eligirá-.

Es cierto que yo hace mucho tiempo que he elegido a Kana para que sea la prometida de Honny. Mantengo además la palabra empeñada años atrás junto con tu padre, y aún honro su memoria. Pero debo considerar que si uno a mi hijo en matrimonio, se convertirá en mi contendor, pues pasará a ser el cabecilla del dojo Tsukinawa, además de que…- dijo el padre de Honny, antes de detenerse al ver que Kana se ponía de pie, al tiempo que decía :

¿Es que nadie me preguntará que es lo que yo quiero? Y ¿Que pasa si yo no quiero casarme con este condenado chiquillo¿qué pasa si yo lo odio?- gritó, mientras sus finos cabellos se soltaban del elegante moño que los contenía.

Nadie puede odiarme- dijo Honny, mientras un calor subía a sus mejillas rosadas, tornándolas a un rojo encendido, y elevaba su chillona voz- y yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo, niña odiosa.

¡Hijo! – Gritó el padre de Honny

¡Kana!- Reprobó la esbelta joven, mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados a su hermana.

Compórtense – dijeron Rumiko y Mtsukuni padre al unísono. Kana y Honny se levantaron, y cada uno dirigiéndose a una salida contraria, desaparecieron con un portazo.

Rumiko y el padre de Mitsukuni se miraron aturdidos por varios minutos. Una criada entró con té tradicional japonés, al tiempo que se pedían disculpas:

Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana, pero seguramente el viaje desde china la ha perturbado mucho, y se debe sentir cansada – dijo Rumiko, mientras hacía una reverencia.

No te preocupes – dijo el padre de Honny, avergonzado mientras sorbía la taza de té.

– Ha sido un día largo para todos, seguro Hannodsuka entrará en razón pronto, cuando se acostumbre a la idea. Mal que mal, eran amigos de la infancia¿Verdad?- Razonó Mitsukuni, mientras acompañaba a Rumiko hacia la puerta principal. Rumiko empezó a buscar con la mirada a su hermana en el Hall, a lo que Mitsukuni padre respondió :

No te preocupes, yo veré que llegué al dojo sana y salva cuando se calme. No debe andar muy lejos de aquí, y después de todo, conoce esta casa desde siempre, así que no habrá problema – Dijo, mientras palmeaba el cuerpo de la joven.

Rumiko desapareció entre la gruesa cortina de lluvia que caía copiosa sobre el dojo, al tiempo que Honny corría por el ala Norte de la casa. Rápidamente sus menudos pies golpeteaban el suelo de madera. Pronto se encontró frente a un enorme árbol de cerezo, y entre sus ramas, se encontraba Kana, con su larga cabellera suelta y su hermoso kimono completamente empapado. Al ver a Honny contemplándola, sonrió y saltó para caer justo junto a Honny. Se miraron por un instante, y Honny, sonriente, la tomó de la mano, y la llevó bajo las escaleras, lejos de la lluvia. Allí le pasó una toalla y luego de esperar que la niña se secase, le dijo:

Buena actuación ¿Nee?

Hasta yo creí que me odiabas- dijo Kana, sonriendo ampliamente.

Escucharon unos pasos mitigados por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, por lo que tuvieron que guardar silencio. Luego de comprobar que nadie estaba fuera en el pasillo, caminaron hacia un pequeño cuarto en donde se guardaban los víveres. Honny tomó nuevamente la mano de la chica y al tiempo apuraba el paso le susurró:

Rápido, Takashi debe estar esperándonos-.

Al abrir la puerta del pequeño almacén, vieron una silueta alta que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo. Era Mori. Al sentir el ruido de la corredera, éste inmediatamente se incorporó, y al ver el rostro de Kana, una leve sonrisa invadió su rostro. Kana se abalanzó sobre él, en un profundo y efusivo abrazo. Honny sigilosamente dejó a ambos dentro del cuarto, y cerró la puerta. Apoyando su menudo cuerpo contra la corredera, sintió que las gotas de lluvia que caían se mezclaban con silenciosas lágrimas que recorrían su infantil rostro.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 .- Las dos cerezas congeladas**

****

Un radiante haz le luz mañanera se coló por entre las cortinas de la habitación de Hikaru. A su lado, al abrir los ojos, vio a su hermano tendido sobre las sabanas, durmiendo plácidamente. Se levantó sigilosamente para no despertarlo y mientras tomaba la toalla para darse una ducha, vio que un pétalo de cerezo se había colado. _Que extraño_, pensó, mientras se dirigía al baño, _en esta época del año aún no han florecido_. En el piso inferior, ya se sentía el ajetreo de un nuevo día. Hikaru, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía con ánimo, por lo que prefirió no llamar a las criadas para su usual tormento mañanero. Se vistió calladamente, y mientras veía a su hermano retozar sobre la cama, suspiró. Kaoru, incorporándose, le dijo:

quiero llegar temprano a clases hoy –

¿para qué?- dijo Hikaru, mientras miraba a su hermano. No era de aquellos que se levantaban temprano, o cumplían las normas si no era por algún fin jugoso.

Quiero ver si podemos encontrar a Haruhi antes que el señor lo haga. Se que está planeando invitarla al baile, y me quiero adelantar- dijo Kaoru, mientras se estiraba tal cual lo haría un gatito mimoso.

¿Te interesa ir con ella? – preguntó Hikaru, con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

Pues sí. Por un lado, para fastidiar al señor, y por otra, por que sé que te molesta a ti. Estoy cansado de esperar que hagas algo. Eres un bebé para estas cosas, y si tu no te esfuerzas, yo me quedaré con ella. ¿Es linda, sabes? Todo un partido. – Dijo Kaoru, mientras buscaba su toalla.

¿Y es que acaso tú no crees que el señor ya le ha preguntado¿Acaso no la has visto, como se miran los dos?. Si …- Hikaru quitó la vista del torso desnudo de su hermano. Sentía un nudo en la garganta _¿porqué?- _yo soy su amigo, y debo apoyarla¿eso es lo que hacen los amigos verdad?- agregó, mientras buscaba pantalones.

Pues no sé, como vez, tengo la misma experiencia que tu en amistades… cero. Pero si se esto: si sientes algo por ella, que es más que amistad, me sentiré muy celoso.- dijo kaoru, mientras abrazaba a Hikaru. Este se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, disfrutando la cercanía con su confraterno. Siempre encontraba la palabra justa para hacerlo sentir bien. - ¿Sabes que no te cambiaré por nadie, verdad? Siempre serás mi hermano.

Lo sé. Dijo, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta. – Y es eso mismo, lo que a veces me molesta, hermano- susurró, mientras se cerraba la puerta.

Al girar en el rellano, Tamaki se encontró que un tumulto de jovencitas se apiñaban fuera del salón de música. Cuidando no golpear a nadie, pasó por entre las niñas y leyó un cartel que decía:

"_SE SUSPENDERÁN TODAS LAS RESERVACIONES HASTA NUEVO AVISO. EL HOST CLUB SE RESERVA COMENTARIOS, Y RUEGA A QUE SÓLO LOS MIEMBROS INGRESEN AL SALÓN."_

¿Nya! Sempai, que ha pasado?- Preguntó una niña bajita a tamaki, notablemente ruborizada, mientras otras tantas escuchaban atentas.

Mi bella dama, me rompe el corazón no poder llenarme de sus almas perfectas hoy, más solo eso sé. Lo averiguaré ahora.-

Y diciendo esto, entró al salón, dejando en un mar de suspiros a sus clientas. Dentro del salón, ya estaba Kyoya, atrás de una pila de archivos, dando las indicaciones a unos soldados, y divirtiéndose con juegos portátiles, los Hitachiin. Tamaki los saludó jovialmente, y vio en los ojos de Hikaru un brillo rojo. Tamaki se sorprendió. _Debo necesitar lentes, _dijo. En ese instante, Honny y Mori hicieron su entrada, tratando de parar a las frenéticas jovencitas que golpeaban para poder echar un vistazo al interior del salón. Kyoya, al ver que la mayoría de host estaba reunido, despidió a los soldados, y llamo a que se sentasen en la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta, y dijo :

Debo informarles que no nos será posible realizar el baile de mascaras –

¿no,Porqué?- exclamaron al unísono los demas host.

Porque ayer he recibido una nota amenazante, de alguien que no desea que sigamos con nuestras usuales actividades- Dijo Kyoya, mientras se arreglaba sus lentes que resbalaban

Si me lo permites, me gustaría averiguar quien es aquel que nos ha molestado – Dijo mori, incorporándose – No dejaré que nadie se interponga… en nuestras acciones – dijo, mientras en sus ojos azabache se encendía un fuego. Los gemelos, que estaba a su lado, lo miraron sorprendidos. Hikaru sonrió._ Es este tipo de determinación que necesito. Es así como lo debo hacer, _pensó. Honny, que estaba sobre la espalda de Mori, sintió que un escalofrío le embargaba su pequeña espalda.¿_Porqué Mori ansiaba tanto esto?_

Lamentablemente- dijo Kyoya – No es un alumno quien nos ha amenazada. Estoy casi seguro que es uno de los líderes de las compañías rivales de la corporació de mi padre, ya que ha desencriptado la clave de la caja fuerte, la ha robado, y ha puesto una foto que se conecta con una conversación que escuché a mi padre tener con mi hermana hace unos días atrás-.

¿Qué conversación?- dijo Tamaki, extrañado-

Mi padre, al igual que el tuyo, están pensando en que ya es tiempo que tengamos prometidas- dijo kyoya, mientras una mueca extraña se formaba en su rostro. ¿_es eso pudor? _Pensó Kaoru.

Ne, parece que todos los papás están con esos planes- dijo Honny, con la cabeza gacha. Mori sintió que en su espalda, la respiración de su primo se aceleraba y su agitado pecho golpeaba el suyo.

¿Cómo es eso¿Alguien podría explicarme? – Dijo tamaki, mientras empuñaba sus manos y se exaltaba, resaltando con rojo sus mejillas, y desordenando su dorada cabellera.

Lo que yo he escuchado, es que tanto tu padre como el mío han decidido que Haruhi será nuestra prometida, cosa que como bien sabes es imposible. Si bien nuestros padres no se pelearán, por un lado, para saber quién se quedará con ella, esta decisión afectará mucho a las compañías de nuestros padres, pues un matrimonio significaría una asociación a las corporaciones más importantes del país. Tú comprenderás que muchos hombres de negocios querrán casar a sus hijas con nosotros. Gran problema para Haruhi, pues ella no sabe nada de este mundo, por lo que creo será lastimada.- dijo Kyoya, mientras se acercaba a la ventana, por donde penetraban cálidos rayos de luz, y un aroma a humedad mezclado con rosas.

¿Y eso es lo que te molesta¿No te molesta que tu padre haya elegido a una prometida sin siquiera preguntarte? – inquirió Hikaru, mientras hacía un ademan violento con la mano. Parecía sulfurado, indignado, completamente diferente a su hermano, quien lo miraba pétrificado.

Pues en realidad no, no me molesta en absoluto - dijo Kyoya, mientras volteaba para mirar a los gemelos y a tamaki – Yo tengo mis intereses, y por lo que concierne a Haruhi, esto era parte de mi plan-.

Un silencio reinó en la sala. Todos miraban atónitos a Kyoya. Esta era¿una declaración de amor?.. ¿Kyoya, el frío Kyoya?

Una portazo rompió el silencio. La voz de Haruhi al entrar, erizó la nuca de todos los host.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la niña, sentándose inconcientemente cerca de Tamaki. Éste,

se ruborizó casi indescriptiblemente, y movió su cuerpo un poco más lejos del calor que emanaba Haruhi, un poco más lejos de su olor a flores. Hikaru torció un poco su rostro al ver la cercanía proxémica entre el rey y Haruhi. Un torbellino emanó de su mente, y todo fue por un instante iluminado con un rayo de luz mañanero. Todo. La conversación con su hermano. Este era el tiempo. Este era la hora. Hikaru se levantó rápidamente, pidió disculpas y salió del salón. Haruhi miró sorprendida.

Estamos viendo una situación que se nos presentó ayer, pues el host club fue robado. Creo que… – Dijo kyoya, imparcial, como si nada hubiese pasado momentos antes

Debemos seguir con lo planeado – Dijo Kaoru, indiferente a que su hermano recién había salido del salón- ¿Sería lo mas sensato, no te parece? Lo que pretende el que nos amenazó es saber que tiene el poder para obligarnos a hacer lo que quiere. Lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir con nuestras actividades, y estar atentos si hay algo sospechoso. Respecto al sujeto en peligro, nos aseguraremos de que no lo esté –Kaoru le guiñó el ojo a Kyoya, y este asintió- Para eso necesitaré de algo de tu contingente militar- Agregó, al ponerse de pié – Además, el baile de mascaras nos permitirá decidir acerca de todos estos sentimientos encontrados- dijo, antes de abandonar el salón, echando un vistazo a Tamaki, Kyoya , Mori y Honny.

Haruhi, sentada, comprendió que no era el momento para hablar nada._ Ya le preguntaré a Kyoya mas tarde_ pensó. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no notó que Tamaki se incorporaba. Lo vio caminar elegante, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Fijó la mirada en otro punto. _¿Qué haría?_. En ese instante, al prepararse para partir ella también, vio la mirada de Honny. De inmediato, tomó de la mano al chico y le dijo a Mori.

-¿Me lo prestarías un segundo? Hay algo que quiero hablar con el – dijo la joven, sonriendo. Mori miró por un instante a su primo, y viendo que este asentía, lo dejó partir con Haruhi.

Al verlos salir a ellos también, Kyoya se acercó a Mori, y le preguntó:

¿No será que Haruhi…?- dijo, señalando las manos unidas de ambos chicos al salir.

Qué ¿ahora tu también estás celoso? – dijo Mori, mientras se despejaba la cara de un pelo no lo suficientemente largo para hacer molestia alguna.

No seas idiota, dijo Kyoys, algo exaltado- Alguien tiene que hacer algo para que esta situación se desenrede pronto-

Porqué siempre será..- dijo Mori, tomando su bolso e incorporándose – ¿Qué siempre las madres niegan el sentimiento suyo para hacer más felices a sus hijos?...- Porqué será…- dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo de la puerta- que las madres no pueden admitir que están celosas de la relación especial que existe entre las hijas y sus padres?- agregó, antes de salir y dejar a Kyoya, turbado con sus pensamientos

Haruhi caminaba de la mano con Honny por entre las arboledas de la escuela, y, al ver la cúpula de rosas delante de ellos, decidió que era el mejor lugar para conversar.

Sempai… puede… usted… puede…- ¿Como preguntarle? No era muy diestra en conversaciones amorosas.

Ne, Haru-chan- Dijo Honny, volteándose a Haruhi, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿cómo te sentirías si vieses a quien has amado toda tu vida enamorado de alguien que también amas mucho?-.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 .- Revolver hasta que suspiremos**

****

Hikaru aceleró el paso, mientras que sus manos se apretaban cada vez más. Dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y dos veces más a la derecha. Frente a él, una puerta estrecha de roble se erguía. Buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave, y al girar la perilla, se encontró con una estancia pequeña. Al encender la luz, se iluminó un hermoso vestido blanco, semejante al de una novia. Hikaru se quedó contemplándolo calladamente, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa. Arregló un lado alicaído, y lo observó otro tanto. Luego de una bolsa que sostenía, extrajo unas pequeñas perlas, y con hilo, las bordó en el centro del vestido.

-Ahora, ya está todo listo- Se dijo, mientras cortaba el hilo.- Ahora, ahora es el momento de probárselo a la princesa-.

Tamaki caminaba por el jardín, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Todo se hacía difícil, justo cuando ya no podía enfrentar más problemas. Mientras el olor a rosas lo embargaba, caminó hacia la glorieta pensando que allí podría descansar un poco e iluminar sus pensamientos. Al acercarse a la glorieta, vio a Haruhi sentada de la mano con Honny. Un río de agua fría primero bañó su cuerpo, y luego un ardor salió de sus entrañas. Se quedó petrificado, mirando la escena

-¿Honny¡Honny!. Pensó.- Es… Honny, no podrá hacer nada con ella¿verdad?, es decir, el es sólo un niño-.

-Espera. El No es un niño- dijo una voz en su cabeza- Es un hombre, un hombre mayor que tú. Debes protegerla.

- Pero ¿porqué? - Se dijo a si mismo, mientras los espiaba conversar detrás de unos geranios- . ¿Porqué debo protegerla? Sé que Honny no le hará nada.

-No. Ella no debe estar con él.-

-¿Porqué no?-

- Porque el único…El único…- Dijo Tamaki, mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y se incorporaba dispuesto a interrumpir la conversación- El único que pueda tocarla de esa manera, DEBO SER YO!- Gritó, espantando a los pájaros que comían semillas cerca de los arbustos.

Tamaki, viendo que había hecho mucho ruido, alcanzó a esconderse antes que Haruhi volteara su cabeza. Miró alarmado, pensando que había sido descubierto, y sus grandes ojos azules captaron el justo momento en que Honny, tomando la cara Haruhi entre sus manos, la acercaba hacia su rostro cada vez más. Su sangre hirvió y antes de pensarlo, tenía entre sus brazos a Haruhi , mientras se interponía entre Honny y la joven.

-Sempai¿Qué hace?- Preguntó escandalizada la joven, mientras se arreglaba sus ropas.

- ¿TU! Tú, que es lo que haces?- Dijo Tamaki, mientras que señalaba a Honny, que miraba con una expresión extrañada.

Lo que haga yo fuera de los horarios del Host, no es de incumbencia suya- Le espetó Haruhi, tomando del brazo a Honny, quien seguía con su expresión de gentil desconcierto. Giró sobre sí misma, y caminó a paso marcial hacia el campus. Tamaki se quedó atónito, mirando a Haruhi alejarse.

Mientras Tamaki seguía pensando en qué diablos había hecho, sintió que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad, bajando rápidamente. Ágilmente, pudo escapar en el momento justo, antes de ser aplastado por alguien que caía de la rama cercana al árbol que estaba sobre la glorieta. Extrañado, ayudó a la joven que yacía en el suelo. Al levantarla, miró sus hermosos ojos verdes, y la ayudó a quitase las ramas secas de su largo pelo negro. Recogió la cinta roja , y se la entregó. La chica, tímidamente, recibió el lazo. Tamaki, al ver que su pies estaba herido, la levantó en sus brazos. La chica, ruborizándose aún más, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el chico, quien la levantaba con gracia principesca Tamaki la llevó silenciosamente, hasta la enfermería. Allí, mientras esperaba a la encargada, le preguntó:

¿Puedo decirte algo?-

Dígame – respondió la Chica, ruborizándose.

¿Le ha dicho a Fujioka sus sentimientos?- preguntó Tamaki, sonrojándose al sólo pronunciar el apellido de Haruhi, mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

¿Fujioka? – Preguntó la niña, extrañada.

¿No espiabas a Haruhi?- Preguntó Tamaki, volviéndose hacia la niña.

¿Es ella quien estaba con Hannodsuka?- preguntó la niña, mientras un tilde de celos distorsionaba sus bellas facciones.

¿Honny?- Preguntó Tamaki- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Honny?- Inquirió, olvidándose de todos los modales. Si podía averiguar algo más de Honny, podría llegar al fondo de su relación con Haruhi.

Yo…- Dijo la chica, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un rojo intenso- Yo…-

Está bien- Dijo Tamaki, mientras se acercaba a la chica con una gran sonrisa- no tienes que decirme nada. Lo que sí, y no se como los has descubierto, debo pedirte que mantengas en secreto que Haruhi es mujer. Puede afectar su permanencia en la escuela. ¿De acuerdo?-

Lo haré, pero primero debe prometerme que su club estará abierto para el público- dijo la chica, mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes a Tamaki, suplicante.

El club funcionará como siempre lo ha hecho- Dijo Tamaki- Y serás bienvenida a asistir a nuestras fiestas de té cuando gustes. De hecho, creo que…- empezó a decir Tamaki, pero al voltearse, se encontró con un gran abrazo de la Chica.

Tamaki se sonrojó por un instante, y luego sintió como ese abrazo era el de una hermanita. La chica rompió a llorar. Fraternalmente, acaricio sus cabellos. A lo lejos, se sintieron unos pasos. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par, y Haruhi, con sus mejillas acaloradas, apareció frente a donde estaban Tamaki y la chica abrazados. Los miró por un instante, con ojos fríos, y luego dijo:

Pensé que algo le había pasado. Veo ahora que está en mejor compañía.-

Y diciendo esto, salió, dejando a Tamaki boquiabierto, y a la chica anonadada. Luego de un rato, Tamaki se levantó, aún atónito, y se despidió de la chica.

- Espero no haberle causado muchos problemas sempai- dijo la chica, mirándolo fijamente.

- no te preocupes- dijo Tamaki- De hecho, con esto se han revelado varias situaciones- agregó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta-. Una cosa más – dijo, mientras se volvía hacia la chica - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Kana Tsukinawa. Soy… - empezó a decir la chica, mientras tragaba saliva – soy la prometida de Honny-.

Tamaki salió de la enfermería, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Caminó hacia el Host, mientras el cielo violáceo anunciaba que nuevamente esta noche llovería. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, rápidamente, como un torbellino. Ya podía ver todo. Si Haruhi había reaccionado de esa manera, pensaba, era que… pero no podía estar seguro. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, suave y sigilosamente, acompañando a Tamaki en sus pensamientos. No. No podía estar seguro ,no hasta que se lo preguntara. Abrió la puerta de host, y un rayo iluminó a la silueta de Haruhi, mientras Hikaru la besaba. El gemelo alcanzó a ver el Rostro de Tamaki, antes de que este se echase a correr. Al salir a la lluvia, Tamaki sintió que unos pasos lo seguían. Al girase, recibió un seco golpe en la cabeza. Quedó tendido, con sus cabellos rubios embarrados y su cuerpo mojado por la tormenta que acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : Crema De dificultades**

****

Ne, Haru-chan- Dijo Honny, volteándose a Haruhi, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿cómo te sentirías si vieses a quien has amado toda tu vida enamorado de alguien que también amas mucho?-.

Haruhi miró un momento, sorprendida, a Honny. Sintió que por primera vez en su vida alguien estaba confiando ciegamente en ella para que lo aconsejara. Respiró hondo y le dijo, tomándole de las manos :

Sempai, lo más hermoso que puede sentir una persona es el amor. No puedo decir que me sentiría bien sabiendo que aquel al que amo no le corresponde estar a mi lado, pero si me alegraría si el pudiese estar siempre junto a la persona que realmente ama, porque su felicidad sería la mía.

¿Como así?- Preguntó Honny

Piense que si ama a alguien, siempre querrá lo mejor para aquella persona. ¿Qué cosa es mejor que estar con la persona que uno ama? Debe uno desear entonces que esa persona especial encuentre su felicidad, aunque no sea junto a nosotros.

Eres muy madura Haruhi.- Dijo Honny, mientras se miraba los zapatos, con expresión triste- Me gustaría ser como tú. Así, tal vez le gustaría más a Kana.

¿Quién es Kana? – dijo Haruhi. Su corazón se aceleraba, y realmente no escuchaba ya las palabras de Honny. Esas palabras, esos sentimientos¿de donde habían salido¿era realmente lo que ella pensaba? Porque si era así, debía ser consecuente con ella misma. Debía decirle lo que sentía, aun cuando eso significara que no pudiese verlo nunca más como amigo.

Un Grito ronco hizo que Haruhi mirase hacia los geranios de otro lado de la glorieta. Un sonido de ramas moviéndose hizo pensar a haruhi que tal vez los estaba espiando. Suspicazmente se mantuvo observando, hasta que la voz de Honny la hizo volver a la conversación.

Kana es mi prometida. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado a su lado. Desde niños hemos estado solo nosotros, jugando, asistiendo a la escuela, caminando por los parques, entrenando en el Dojo… Solos nosotros... tres. –dijo Honny. Mientras volteaba la cara , para que Haruhi no pudiera ver las lágrimas caer de sus grandes y acaramelados ojos.- Es ella… es ella la que hace que mi corazón se vuelva cálido… Pero ella desde pequeña está enamorada de Takashi. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa amplia cuando está con él. Y creo que él le corresponde. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que podía verla como una amiga, estar feliz por ellos… pero no puedo. Soy muy egoísta, soy muy infantil, la quiero solo para mí. Ahora que ha vuelto de China, no puedo, no puedo…- Sus puños apretaron sus pantalones, y la mano de Haruhi asió con más fuerte la de Mitsukuni. Honny miró nuevamente a Haruhi, y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica .

¿Crees que tengo posibilidad?- Los ojos de Honny se encontraron con los de la chica, y sus narices se rozaban. Un estrellazo contra un espalda fornida hizo a Haruhi tambalear por un instante. Se encontró entre los brazos de Tamaki. ¿_La había estado espiando¿desde hace cuanto?_ Pensó Haruhi, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su cara.

-Sempai¿Qué hace?- Preguntó escandalizada la joven, mientras se arreglaba sus ropas. Era justo, justo la persona que menos esperaba Haruhi. ¿_Qué hago si es que me ha escuchado¿Podré enfrentarlo?_

- ¿TU! Tú, que es lo que haces?- Dijo Tamaki, mientras que señalaba a Honny, que miraba con una expresión extrañada.

-Lo que haga yo fuera de los horarios del Host, no es de incumbencia suya- Le espetó Haruhi, tomando del brazo a Honny, quien seguía con su expresión de gentil desconcierto._ Debo salir de aquí, _dijo Haruhi, mientras un torbellino de pensamientos se amontonaban en su cabeza. Su sangre corría por su menudo cuerpo con velocidades exorbitantes. Estaba llena de alegría, alegría por aquella escena que colmaba su corazón con gozo, con expectación. _Tal vez si hay una posibilidad, que después de todo, puedo aún conseguirlo _, se dijo a sí misma, mientras trataba de esconder su sonrisa de Tamaki. Giró sobre sí misma, y caminó a paso marcial hacia el campus. Tamaki se quedó atónito, mirando a Haruhi alejarse.

Cuando ya estaba lejos de la glorieta, Haruhi se dio cuenta que traía aun del brazo a Honny. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el chico aún seguía con ella, y que de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad . Al encontrarse con los ojos de Mitsukuni, Haruhi supo que, tal como lo había hecho, él, era el momento que ella también abriese su corazón.

Yo…- Comenzó a decir Haruhi, cuando ya se encontraban cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

No tienes que decirme nada, yo desde siempre lo supe…- dijo Honny, con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro- Usa-chan y yo siempre supimos que Haruchan y Tamachan harían una linda pareja. Tal vez algún día, comeremos dulces todos juntos- dijo, mientras adoptaba su usual posición lolishota..

Si, tal vez algún día, Kana podrá acompañarnos- Dijo Haruhi, con una sonrisa triste.

¡Prometamos seguir nuestros corazones!- Dijo Honny, mientras le Ofrecía el dedo meñique a Haruhi. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

¿Nee, Haruhi, no sabes hacer la promesa del cerdito chiquitito? – Le dijo Honny,

mientras miraba a la joven algo extrañado. Haruhi negó con la cabeza , expectante. Honny suspiró, y se dispuso de manera que parecía un profesor dando lecciones.

La promesa del cerdito pequeñito fue inventada por una princesa muy hermosa, quien anunció que se casaría con aquel que le mostrase el dedo que ella escondía detrás de su espalda. Un día, un caballero llegó y le mostró el dedo pequeño, y lo unió con el de ella, como símbolo de su eterno amor hacia ella. Aún después de su muerte, el caballero siguió siendo leal a su princesa, buscando la felicidad para ella. Así, la unión de los dedos pequeños significa un pacto de ser siempre honestos. Seamos honestos con nosotros mismos, y con nuestros príncipes y princesas.

De acuerdo- Dijo Haruhi, sonriendo. Estrechó el meñique de Honny, y los dos rieron mirándose un largo rato. Luego, Honny se despidió cuando vio a Takashi dirigirse al club de Kendo.

Haruhi se dirigió hacia el colegio, más contenta que de costumbre. Al pasar por los pasillos, se dio cuenta que un montón de chicas se agrupaban en la ventana que daba hacia los jardines en los que hace unos momentos ella se encontraba. Curiosa, se acercó a la multitud haciéndose la desentendida, mientras ponías atención a dos chicas que murmuraban:

Hey!¿ Que no vieron que Tamaki-san caminaba hacia la enfermería?

En serio? Qué le habrá pasado?

Me dijeron que una chica había aterrizado sobre él, al caer de un árbol..

Kya! Espero que se encuentre bien…

Quién sabe… si se fue a la enfermería, y si le cayó una chica en la cabeza, lo mas probablemente es que ya esté inconciente y por lo menos algo herido…

En la cabeza de Haruhi se nubló todo, y los murmullos de las muchachas solo fueron un lejano sonido. En su corazón, la sangre le hervía, la tiraba, la obligaba a saber inmediatamente que le había pasado a Tamaki. Su pecho se oprimía, y mientras doblaba a toda velocidad se estrelló de pleno contra Hikaru. En el suelo, y mientras se afirmaba un brazo lastimado por el violento golpe, Hikaru miró a Haruhi, y sintió que la sangre se le subía de nuevo a sus mejillas. Incorporándose, Hikaru miró a Haruhi, y vio que en sus ojos una imrada de desesperación le indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

¿Haruhi, qué pasa?-

En las mejillas de la joven, tal vez por el dolor que le había causado el golpe, tal vez por la aflicción que se acunaba en su corazón, corrían silenciosas un par de lágrimas.

Tamaki sempai está herido, le ha caído una chica en la cabeza- dijo Haruhi, al tiempo que apuraba nuevamente el paso. Hikaru trató de seguirla, mientras pedía más detalles respecto al incidente.

¿Una chica en la cabeza¿Cómo?-

Realmente no lo sé, pero debo saber cómo está- dijo Haruhi.

"_Debo saber como está"._ Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hikaru. ¿Qué era lo que le interesaba tanto de él¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial?¿Qué era lo que a él le faltaba, para que Haruhi pudiese ver a través de su cuerpo, directamente a su corazón, y se quedase para siempre con el?

Después de subir las escaleras, llegaron a la enfermería. Dentro se sentía un leve murmullo. Haruhi miró la puerta un momento, con los labios y los puños apretados, y Hikaru supo que estaba buscandio fuerzas para poder entrar. Estaba buscando fuerzas para enfrentar a Tamaki, y desnudar todos los sentimiewntos que se encontraban sazón. Sintió que un agujero gigante se estaba haciendo en su interior, y que pronto este orificio consumiría todo a su paso, dejándolo como una cáscara vacía. Pero¿Qué podía hacer? Haruhi era su amiga. La miró tiernamente, le acarició suavemente el hombro y le dijo:

El debe estar esperando que tú vengas. De seguro se alegrará de verte, ese tonto señor. Te puedes quedar con él a solas, o pueden venir conmigo y lo vendremos a ver juntos más tarde. Es tu decisión-.

El corazón de Haruhi latió fuertemente. ¿Era una petición para que ella eligiese? Los ojos de Hikaru la atrapaban, firmemente, egoístamente. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba, y que la presión de su cuerpo aumentaba, como si corriese una carrera en la que el premio era conocer lo que realmente su corazón sentía. Sintió que su garganta de desgarraba cuando dijo, volteándose hacia la puerta :

Esperame aquí. Volveré pronto.-

Alcanzó a ver a Hikaru voltearse rápidamente, y fijó de nuevo la mirada en la puerta de roble, para no ver a Hikaru alejarse. ¿Porqué le dolía tanto?. Retomó su posición tensa, y decidió que lo mejor era entrar de golpe, de lleno. Dentro, ya sabría como actuar. Abrió la puerta de par en par y alcanzó a ver a Hikaru por el rabillo del ojo doblar y desaparecer del pasillo antes de que fijar su vista hacia el interior del cuarto, y que un tenue rayo de luz que se colaba por las cortinas azulinas iluminase a Tamaki, entrelazado con otra chica. Un balde de agua fría mojó todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos se congelaron al instante. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar, dijo:

Pensé que algo le había pasado. Veo ahora que está en mejor compañía.-

Y diciendo esto, salió, dejando a Tamaki boquiabierto, y a la chica anonadada. Haruhi salió corriendo, mientras que su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir. Una sensación de frío se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Quería escapar, no ver nunca mas nada, dormir profundamente y no saber nada más del mundo que lo contenía a él, a quien la había traicionado. Espera¿_traición?_ Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Haruhi, mientras disminuía la velocidad _"Traición" se aplica cuando ha habido un compromiso, y este ha sido roto. ¿Tu no tenías ningún compromiso con él, verdad?" _Verdad, se respondió Haruhi a sí misma, y comenzó a llorar. Vio que por el extremo contrario del pasillo se acercaban unos estudiantes de tercer año, y pensó que era mejor que no la viesen. Miró a su entorno para ver un lugar donde esconderse. Sin darse cuenta se había dirigido al Host. Entró rápidamente, y allí encontró a Hikaru, iluminado por la violácea luz del atardecer, arreglando un hermoso vestido blanco.

-Hikaru…- Dijo Haruhi sorprendida y maravillada, mientras veía el vestido, y procuraba limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Haruhi, tú… - Hikaru quitó la mirada del rostro de Haruhi. No podía verla. Era malignamente hermosa para él, era como un veneno del que quería beber siempre. Debía ser fuerte. Ya la había dejado entrar, y ahora su dulce ponzoña recorría su cuerpo. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a tratarla fríamente, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. La enfrentó, y vio a Haruhi destrozada, llorando a todo lo que daba, tan frágil y hermosamente delicada que lo desarmó en un instante. Nunca nadie se había abierto así frente a él, nunca nadie había necesitado tanto de él en ese momento Con sus manos temblorosas, rodeó el menudo cuerpo de Haruhi, y la abrazó en un profundo enlance. La chica sólo loraba, desconsoladamente. Hikaru sintió que podía estar así para siempre, con ella, sólo con ella. La luz entraba menos a medida que el día oscurecía, dejándolos a los dos ligados en penumbra. Hikaru sentía la respiración de Haruhi cerca de su cuello, y sus lágrimas mojando su camisa.

Haruhi , al sentir el abrazo de Hikaru, se perdío inmediatamente en él. Era ese efecto mágico que él tenía, que podía hacer que se olvidase de todo, como aquel día en la tormenta. Era ese egoísmo que la hacía perderse en su todo, y ser nada.

Cuando su llanto cesó, ya era casi de noche. Hikaru había estado con ella por más de media hora, consolándola. Vio la flaqueza en su corazón, y sin embargo aún seguía viendola con suaves y tiernos ojos.

Hikaru, al ver que Haruhi se había repuesto, pensó en animarla y le dijo mientrs la miraba a los ojos, aún sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo:

¿Ves aquel vestido? Es el vestido que hice para que lo ocupases el día de la fiesta de máscaras, cuando vayas conmigo-

Mientras Hikaru pronunciaba estas palabras, un torbellino de imágenes agolparon la mente de Haruhi. Y vio a Tamaki en la limusina, con sus ojos suplicantes, con su gallarda belleza, un beso incandescente, un petición, un encuentro del príncipe con la princesa. Y las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente por su rostro, al recordar aquella escena.

Hikaru, por un instante, no sabía que había hecho mal . Y luego lo comprendió. Y sintió que una furia crecía como un incendio en su cuerpo, quemándolo todo a su paso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró la cabeza de Haruhi, y se unió a ella en un profundo y suave beso.

Haruhi se quedó consternada. Y sintió que su cuerpo, suplicante de consuelo, recibía gustoso aquel beso.

Hikaru, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien abría suavemente la puerta. Pensó en separarse, pero luego, al ver a Tamaki, un impulso hizo que se aferrase aún más al cuerpo de la joven.

Haruhi se separó. Miró hacia todos lados, sonrojada y preguntó:

¿Ha entrado alguien?-

No ha sido nadie- Mintió Hikaru, mientras recuperaba el pulso normal. Su corazón latía a mil revoluciones. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Ella sería suya. Ya no cabía duda, haría lo que fuese por ella.

Haruhi, se sonrojó aún más, y tomó sus cosas. Murmuró un tímido "Adiós" antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de que pudiese salir, sintió que Hikaru la tiraba del brazo, y la dejaba frente a frente, con sus narices rozándose. Le besó la frente, y le dijo "_Buenas noches"_.

Haruhi salió rápidamente del cuarto, y un poco más atrás, caminaba Hikaru. Haruhi se sentía aún más incómoda al tener al chico caminando calladamente detrás de ella, como si la situación no ameritase ninguna explicación. Preguntó, sin darse vuelta:

¿Porqué me estás siguiendo?-

No te sigo, hay sólo una salida , y yo también quiero ir a casa-.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la salida, y unas tenues gotas de lluvia mojaron los uniformes de ambos. A lo lejos, una limusina esperaba. A medida que se acercaban hacia la salida, vieron que dos hombres vestidos de negro arrastraban algo. Se acercaron un poco más, y vieron que una cabellera rubia entraba a la limusina. Haruhi lo reconoció enseguida. Era Tamaki. Al cerrarse la puerta , Haruhi comprendió todo. Soltó su bolso, y corrió desenfrenadamente en dirección al auntomóvil, el cual ya estaba en movimiento. Hikaru, corriendo dentrás de ella, le preguntó:

Haruhi¿qué pasa?-

Debemos contactar inmediatamente a Kyoya-sempai- dijo Haruhi, con voz alarmada, y los ojos asustados- Tamaki ha sido secuestrado.

Bajo la lluvia, sintieron que una gran tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo, se despejan las interrogantes. Si quieren la segunda tira de capitulos, por favor, dejen reviews. ;D**


	2. Capítulo 7: Dando una vuelta a 360º se c

**Capítulo 7: Dando una vuelta a 360º se cocinan los momentos**.

**E**l sol descendiente trataba de colarse por entre las ventanas blindadas y oscurecidas de la limusina de la familia Ootori. Mientras se arreglaba los anteojos, Kyoya miraba señudo a la gente que caminaba, distraídas hacia donde quiera que fuesen. Se sentía algo consternado, cosa no muy común en él, siempre frío y calculador. Se despejó un mechón de cabello negro y mientras el sonido del motor lo acunaba , vio que pasaban la salida de la carretera que llevaba al condominio en donde vivía Haruhi. Se aflojó la corbata, se desabotonó la camisa y estuvo tentado de encender un cigarrillo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no fumaba. Había quedado algo confundido con aquellas últimas palabras de Mori, y le retumbaban en la cabeza : "_Porqué siempre será… ¿Qué siempre las madres niegan el sentimiento suyo para hacer más felices a sus hijos?..Porqué será… que las madres no pueden admitir que están celosas de la relación especial que existe entre las hijas y sus padres?- _ Levantó una ceja, y miró el techo de la limusina tratando de ordenar metódicamente sus ideas, que se agolpaban para ser analizadas. _¿Estaba él celoso de Tamaki?_ Es cierto que se había sentido atraído por Haruhi, pero esta atracción no pasaba por otra cosa que por el simple hecho de que no podía tenerla. Era el síndrome de hermano menor , que lo llamaba a tener que tener todo aquello que no podía poseer. _Sólo eso_. Tamaki, por otro lado, a diez metros de distancia se podía ver que tenía sentimientos más fuertes de los que él jamás podría sentir. "_Tal vez es por eso que siento celos" _ se dijo " _porque yo nunca podré sentir tan intensamente, no como él, un amor puro y sin miramientos de ninguna clase"_. Kyoya decidió que era mejor apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y concentrarse en el nuevo embrollo que en el Host se había embotellado.

Sintió que el motor se detenía, y lentamente descendió del vehículo. Frente a frente con una poderosa e imponente mansión, vio que el automóvil deportivo que conducía su hermano mayor estaba aparcado afuera, al igual que el Mercedes de su padre. _Deben estar en reunión _ pensó, y se lamentó por unos instantes, suspirando. Deseaba hablar con su padre, y dejarle muy en claro que debería buscarle otra prometida. Por último, estaba dispuesto a argumentar que su amistad con Tamaki era más importante que una chica. Cosa que del todo no era falso.

Subió a su habitación , y se encontró que, tal como lo había pedido antes de irse a casa, le habían enviado todos los papeles relacionados con las últimas fiestas que el host había hecho. Una carpeta grande y roja esta encima de las demás, escrita con letras doradas "_Masquarade" ._ Kyoya tomó esta carpeta, y una hoja de cálculos cayó sobre la mesa. Miró la hoja en su escritorio, y confirmó que todas las entradas para el baile de máscaras estaban vendidas. Según lo acordado, debería confirmar a la cámara del club de música para que tocaran en el baile. Suspiró, y tomó su celular, mientras se sentaba en su gran silla de cuero. Justo cuando se disponía a marcar los números, sintió unas voces provenientes del piso inferior. Dejó su celular en el escritorio, y lentamente se acercó a la puerta. Las voces se iban haciendo cada vez más nítidas, y al apegar la oreja a la puerta, supo distinguirlas. Su hermana conversaba a media voz con su hermano.

¿Crees que debamos decirle algo? Digo, es su futuro el que está en juego. Además ¿Qué pasaría si realmente el quiere a esta chica? Importaría acaso que tuviese dinero o no? – un silencio breve siguió. Luego los tacones de su hermana le indicaron que se alejaba hacia las escaleras. Un grito de reproche partió el silencio- ¡No puedo creer que me mires así! No es como si lo que yo dijera estuviese errado… Vivimos en el siglo XXI¿Sabes¡Ya nadie debería casarse a la fuerza!.-

Kyoya no se casará a la fuerza, pero debemos presentarle chicas que sabemos podrán apoyarlo cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles. Ellos no son de nuestro mundo, no saben los problemas que nosotros debemos enfrentarnos.- Un silencio siguió a la voz de su hermano, que Kyoya interpretó como el lapso justo para que su hermana hiciera una mueca de desaprobación, pues su interlocutor también levantó un poco la voz

Por Dios santo hermana¡Ni siquiera saben manejar finanzas! Muy inteligente puede ser aquella muchacha, pero estas son ligas completamente diferentes. Yo creo que deberías unirte conmigo y ayudarme a sacarle a papá esta ridícula idea de la cabeza. Imagínate, si hasta rechazó a la prometida que habíamos visto junto con mamá hace más de diez años para que conociese a Kyoya. Créeme, la familia de la señorita no está muy contenta por el pacto roto… Los he visto hace 2 semanas salir de aquí vociferando cosas en Chino ( que te aseguro eran improperios) Y no los culpo. ¿Quién estaría feliz de saber que una cosa así ha ocurrido, que su hija es rechazada por una, perdona que lo diga, aparecida? – Un bufido de su hermana le indicó a Kyoya que están llegando al punto de mayor tensión dentro de la discusión . Su piel se erizó al saber que en ese preciso instante su hermano estaba recibiendo una de las famosas miradas fulminantes por las que su hermana era célebre .

Era una situación perfecta, de ganancias para ambas partes- Dijo el aludido, con un énfasis especial. El dejo en la voz de su hermano hizo que Kyoya se acercara aún más a la puerta, pues sabía que ese especial tono sólo era ocupado cuando se hablaba de cuestiones monetarias.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó su hermana.

A que si Kyoya se casaba con la chica esa, heredaba inmediatamente una trasnacional de Dojos-. Dijo su hermano.

Una cachetada resonó en el pasillo. Kyoya se quedó helado, escuchando. Su cien palpitaba, podía escuchar la sangre pasar por sus venas y sus manos se posaban en la puerta de roble, heladas y sudorosas. La habitación se oscurecía cada vez más, y los remolinos de nubes en la ventana anunciaban una nueva amenaza de tormenta. El silencio reinó nuevamente en la sala por un instante, y luego unos pasos se alejaron. Kyoya se quedó estático, mientras que escuchaba a los zapatos retirarse, a paso marcial. Supuso que ese había sido su hermano el que había partido, probablemente arrastrando los pies, con aire ofendido , refunfuñando y mascullando. La única persona a la que ninguno de los hermanos podía enfrentar era a su hermana mayor . Sintió que unos tacones se acercaban a la puerta, y automáticamente se despegó, cuan ventosa, para luego correr a su silla, hacer una mueca de concentración y fingir que había estado leyendo la última liquidación de los ingresos del Host, mientras la sostenía al revés. El sol lanzaba su último rayo antes de ser ahogado por las nubes grisáceas, y la habitación ya se quedaba a oscuras.

Su hermana entró por un momento, lo miró, y sonrió. Luego, cuando ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta, le dijo:

Bien puedes elegir a la chica esa, o a Haruhi. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, y ninguna de las dos es menos mona que la otra-.

Y se sintieron sus tacones golpetear suavemente el piso de mármol. Kyoya suspiró, y posó la cara entre sus manos por unos segundos. Luego sintió que su celular vibraba sobre la mesa, pero por la cantidad de papeles que la cubría, le fue imposible saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba. En penumbra ya, buscaba a tientas el aparato. Lo rozó con la punta de los dedos, y antes de que cayese al suelo consiguió atraparlo.

¿Hola? – dijo con voz cansada. Pensó que era alguno de sus encargos que se reportaba con algunas complicaciones de último momento. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ningún preparativo en ese momento.

Hola, necesito que me mandes una copia de el itinerario de Haruhi- dijo una voz suave, que Kyoya reconoció como la de Kaoru. Inmediatamente se compuso, se arregló las gafas, y contestó:

Lo siento, pero eso es solo para uso de Host club, y no para mórbidas intensiones personales- replicó, con un dejo sarcástico propio de él.

Tarado, es para poder saber en qué lugar tendremos que poner vigilancia para Haruhi. Además¿para que querría yo saber donde está Haruhi? Si me quisiese juntar con ella, la llamo al móvil que le entregué y ya. – Dijo Kaoru, notablemente ofendido. Un pinchazo en la cien del gemelo le indicó que de alguna manera, la chica no le era del todo indiferente. _Es por Hikaru_, se dijo. _Me preocupo por ella, porque me interesa Hikaru._

De acuerdo, te enviaré una copia por fax enseguida.- dijo Kyoya, mientras que se acercaba a la repisa que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Hey! Otra cosa…- dijo Kaoru- ¿Has visto a Hikaru al salir de Host?... no ha llegado a casa aún, y su celular está apagado.-

Me parece que cuando yo me iba, estaba arreglando algo de vestuario para el show del baile de máscaras- dijo Kyoya, mientras apretaba el botón _send_ en la máquina de fax- te estoy enviando ahora mismo el itinerario. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- Dijo Kyoya, y cortó el telefono, antes de escuchar a Kaoru replicar.

Se volvió a sentar en su silla de cuero, y adoptó nuevamente su posición pensativa, mientras mordía un bolígrafo. Después de unos minutos, Kyoya suspiró y se llevó la mano a los bolsillos de su chaqueta en el momento justo que su celular comenzaba a replicar. Suponiendo que sería Kaoru que llamaba para volver a fastidiarlo, descolgó y dijo:

Si quieres algo más de información de Haruhi, tendrás que pagar por ella como lo hice yo- bramó, malhumorado.

¿…Sempai?.- dijo una voz femenina. Las mejillas de Kyoya automáticamente se sonrojaron. Qué situación más incómoda.

¿Si?... ¿Haruhi?- Respondió Kyoya tragando saliva.

Sempai, necesito que venga urgentemente a la escuela – dijo Haruhi, casi de corrido, con una voz chillona y alarmada . Kyoya adoptó nuevamente su compostura usual y preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia la el pasillo:

¿Porqué?¿ Qué ha pasado?

Tamaki ha sido secuestrado. – dijo la chica, con un hilo de voz- ¿Puede avisar al padre de Tamaki? La policía ya está en camino.-

¿Cómo es posible¿Estás completamente segura?-

Hikaru y yo vimos como lo subían a una limusina arrastras. ¡Sempai, tiene que hacer algo! – Sollozó la chica. Algo cálido abrumó el corazón de Kyoya al escuchar la voz afectada de la chica. Con determinación , le respondió mientas doblaba en el rellano:

No te preocupes, me ocuparé del asunto en seguida- Dijo Kyoya, mientras colgaba y corría hacia el despacho de su padre. Allí, sentado en su escritorio blanco de madera nácar, estaba el jefe Ootori revisando distraídamente una serie de papeles y fumando un habano . Kyoya se acercó hacia él, y el hombre sonrió con una distraída sonrisa, para luego volver a leer los memorandums y echar una gran bocanada de humo plomizo . Kyoya ,sin perder más tiempo, le dijo:

Padre, Tamaki ha sido secuestrado mientras salía de la escuela- dijo Kyoya, alarmado. Su padre lo miró consternado, apagó el habano y luego contestó:

Imposible. Las medidas de seguridad dentro del colegio son las máximas. Está estipulado que solo las limusinas con un permiso especial puedan acercarse al hall para recibir a los estudiantes. Tal vez se ha ido con algún amigo.-

Imposible. He hablado con todos ellos esta tarde, Y Fujioka afirma que lo vio ser arrastrado hacia una limusina.-

De seguro debe ser entonces uno de esos juegos de enamorados… sabes cómo son los chicos de hoy… probablemente, al igual que su padre, se entretenga con alguna chica por allí. Seguro que parece en la madrugada, a más tardar.- Dijo su padre, mientras le lanzaba una mirada desestimativo a Kyoya, quien se veía extrañamente alarmado. Sus gafas estaban torcidas y su azabache cabello le tapaba su rostro.

¡Debemos hacer algo padre!- El puño de Kyoya golpeó la elegante mesa, e hizo un sonido hueco que resonó en la estancia. Un trueno y un relámpago acompañaron al sentimiento de frustración de Kyoya. ¿_Cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo ante una situación así?_ _¿por qué no mostraba sentimiento, alguno, cómo podía ser tan frío?_

En ese minuto, las palabras de Mori resonaron en su cabeza, pero no se detuvo a pensarlas. Kyoya miró con determinación a su padre, y dijo:

Si no quieres ayudarme, permíteme disponer entonces del contigente necesario para organizar la búsqueda de Suoh. Si me lo niegas, me obligaré a imponerme en mi calidad de inversionista delante de la junta-

Un silencio largo y amargo reinó la instancia, mientras que Kyoya y su padre se observaban fijamente, como si estuviesen en un duelo de miradas que definiría quien cedería en esta angustiosa situación.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo finalmente el padre, volviendo a mirar las hojas que sostenía- Pero esa facultad de libertad te la doy porque eres mi hijo, y no porque eres uno de los asociados- Agregó, mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo con un gesto de comprensión en su rostro, gesto que por primera vez veía Kyoya en el rostro de su progenitor.

Kyoya miró por unos segundos a su padre, para luego salir, mientras hacía llamadas a toda velocidad, en dirección al host club.

Ya en el 3º salón de música, se encontraban reunidos Mori, Honny, Kaoru, Haruhi y Hikaru. La atmósfera del salón se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y el silencio reinaba tensamente, mientras todos miraban el cielo a través de la ventanas, expectantes. Tenues luces iluminaban a lo lejos la oscuridad que se posaba en el firmamento y en sus corazones. Nadie, ni en sus más locos sueños, había pensado que algún día el rey atontado, aquel rey gentil y bueno, pudiese ser arrebatado tan atrozmente. Haruhi sentía que su pecho estaba siendo aprisionado por una mano invisible, que le hacía difícil respirar, y que agolpaba las lágrimas en su rostro. Sus manos transpiraban por la espera y la incertidumbre .El hecho que se encontraba en el comienzo de una tormenta, por primera vez, no pareció alterarla de forma alguna. Su mayor miedo, en ese ommento, tenía que ver con un aspecto completamente diferente. Se dio cuenta, también por primera vez, que si volviese a ver a Tamaki, todos aquellos sentimientos que actuaban como una cortina de humo que los separaban, se habrían ido. Se dio cuenta que había entendido cuanto lo amaba.Y miró que a su lado Hikaru le sostenía la mano decididamente, y lamentó como había llegado todo a esto. Tendría que partirle el corazón. Debía decidirse por uno de los dos. Suaves lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Haruhi, siendo advertidas solo por Honny.

-¿Haruhi, me acompañas?- Dijo el chico, tomando de la mano a Haruhi, mientras que la chica se secaba las mejillas rápidamente, para que el resto del Host no notase nada.

Haruhi se dispuso a salir con Honny, pero algo la detuvo. Cuando miró hacia atrás, vio que aún Hikaru sostenía su mano, y la miraba directamente con ojos enérgicos, pero suplicantes._ "Quédate para siempre conmigo" _atravesó el corazón de Haruhi. Y con un movimiento rápido, se deslizó para salir a paso marcial del salón, mientras el golpeteo de la lluvia en los vidrios se hacía más intenso, y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar con más fuerza.

Ya afuera del salón, Haruhi se sentó unos instantes calmar a su corazón. Honny la miraba con ojos suaves, mientras le sostenía aún la mano. Haruhi miró a su sempai, y se sorprendió al sentir que en su cuerpo menudo, residía un gentil y hermoso hombre, que esperaba cuan cerezo en botón, a un día florecer. Y dio gracias a Dios porque en estos difíciles momentos contaba con un amigo incondicional. Honny notó que las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por la faz de Haruhi, tenuemente iluminada por los relámpagos de la noche, y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. En un abrazo fraternal, sin sentimientos maliciosos, sin compromiso alguno, Haruhi encontró consuelo, por segunda vez en una misma noche. Se quedaron así, contemplándose, por un rato, mientras que Haruhi se enjuagaba las lágrimas y Honny la miraba tiernamente. Mientras ambos eran iluminados por un relámpago, Honny vio que a lo lejos, alguien los estaba espiando. Corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde la sombra misteriosa se proyectaba, y sintió que unos pequeños pasos golpeteaban el suelo, alejándose a toda velocidad. Un suave brillo plateado fue lo último que vio, pues al llegar a la escalera, la sombra había desaparecido. Un grito resonó en la estancia, y Honny fue advertido en un último minuto para que con un hábil movimiento se resguardase de un proyectil que caía a toda velocidad, rompiendo el cristal y rozándole la oreja izquierda. El chico quedó en el suelo, anonadado, mirando fijamente lo que parecía ser una esfera, envuelta en un papel que a su vez estaba sostenido por un hilo que se amarraba a un pedazo de papel rectangular. Honny lo observaba detenidamente, mientras que la lluvia empezaba a mojarle sus dorados cabellos. Haruhi corrió a toda velocidad hacia Honny . Se quedó helada al contemplar lo que reposaba en el piso. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, alcanzó a protegerlo antes de que de la esfera empezasen a salir vapores, y que un sonoro estallido llenara la sala y resonara en los pasillos de la escuela . Cuando Kyoya, Mori, Kaoru y Hikaru salieron alarmados para ver que es lo que había pasado, Haruhi yacía en el suelo con su chaqueta chamuscada sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Honny. Kyoya corrió presurosamente hacia Haruhi, quién tenía la cara cubierta de sangre. No reaccionaba. Trató de despertarla, pero la chica seguía lánguida, sosteniendo a Honny en sus delgados brazos. Mori, por otro lado, se acercó rápidamente a su primo, y constató que gracias a la chica, no había recibido impacto alguno. Sus ojos, tal vez por el humo que aún despedía la bomba, tal vez por el gran sentimiento que embargó su corazón, se llenaron con lágrimas.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó, mientras sostenía a Honny entre sus brazos, mirándolo tiernamente.

Honny sólo se había quedado allí, mirando hacia el vacío, demasiado sorprendido para articular palabra alguna. En su mano sostenía el papel algo achicharrado que antes había estado amarrado al proyectil. Al ser levantado por Mori, aún conservaba su mirada fija en el papel, sin contestar.

Kyoya, al ver que no encontraba respuesta por parte de Haruhi, alcanzó a bramar por sobre las sirenas que ya se escuchaban afuera de la escuela :

-¡Hikaru, pronto, ve por un automóvil, debemos llevar a Haruhi a la clínica!-

Hikaru se había quedado parado, contemplando la escena, demasiado consternado para poder reaccionar. Kaoru adoptó como suya la orden de Kyoya y partió en dirección a los estacionamientos. Hikaru avanzó hacia adonde se encontraba Haruhi, se arrodilló, y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Kyoya lo miró por un segundo, y comprendió que debía dejar que esta acción continuase. Se levantó, miró a las devalida Haruhi entre los brazos de Hikaru, se alejó un poco de ambos, y al partir en dirección contraria, se encontró con la mirada profunda de Mori. Rehuyó los ojos de éste, y corrió hacia la entrada para recibir a los policías que entraban al recinto.

Kaoru llegó dos minutos después, y con ayuda de Hikaru se llevaron a Haruhi en dirección al Hospital. Kyoya ya se ocupaba de darle los detalles a la policía respecto a lo que había sucedido con Tamaki, y Mori se había sentado con Honny aún entre sus brazos, en un banco del pasillo, mientras contemplaba como su primo se deshacía en sollozos, aún cuando había caído rendido al sueño. Tomó de su pequeña mano cansada el trozo de papel que sostenía aún con fuerza, lo desdobló y leyó:

"_Suoh no sandrá vivo, a menos que se cumplan todas las promesas hechas."_

Un joven policía se percató de que Mori se encontraba presente. Luego de asegurarse de que todas las tareas de registro habían sido asignadas, se acercó a Mori dispuesto a interrogarlo respecto a lo ocurrido. Notó que el joven sostenía en sus manos un escrito, y que lo releía una y otra vez, como si no pudiese creer lo que ésta contenía. Mori tenía los ojos desorbitados y casi ni se inmutó cuando el policía le pidió la nota. El joven oficial se fijó de inmediato en el papel quemado, y leyó lo que decía. Inmediatamente, con la misma mirada de alarma que Mori, gritó:

Capitán, tenemos una pista¡Es una nota de amenaza!- Corrió hacia donde se encontraba todo el contingente policial, y se llevó la misiva a la nariz, para oler la tinta de un extraño color escarlata. Al levantar nuevamente la vista, sus ojos aún mas sorprendidos miraron fijamente a los de su capitán, y agregó:

Creo que está escrita con sangre-

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su gusto, creo que es el que más me ha costado escribir. En el proximo capítulo, sabremos más acerca de la condición de Tamaki, de Haruhi, y como se desarrolla todo esto del secuestro. También, habrá un encuentro con la verdad respecto a MorixKanaxHonny. **

**stay turn! XDDD dejen reviws:)  
**


	3. agregar accesorios para boda

_**NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA TIRA DE BISKO.**_

**DISFRUTE! **

* * *

**Capítulo 8.- Agregar accesorios para boda en caso necesario**

Haruhi se despertó cuando sintió el sol rozándole las mejillas, al colarse por la ventana del hospital. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos y se encontró con unos cabellos rojizos que brillaban con la luz matutina. A su lado, yacía rendido Hikaru, sentado sobre una silla, apoyado sobre sus brazos sobre su catre. Haruhi lo miró por un instante, enternecida. ¿Había pasado la noche junto a ella? Sentía la respiración del gemelo cerca de ella y sus mejillas ardían al sentirlo tan próximo . Se levantó en el acto, y sintió que la mano del muchacho le hacía contrapeso en el estómago. ¿Había estado toda la noche abrazándola? .Miró hacia el frente, y se encontró en un cuarto decorado elegantemente, con elementos propios de una enfermería de algún acaudalado, todos meticulosamente sellados con la firma Ootori . Bajo el estandarte de la familia que adornaba la pared de la estancia, estaba dormido sobre el sillón Kaoru. Haruhi sonrió agradecidamente por unos segundos, antes de que a su cabeza le llegasen nuevamente todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior. De golpe, se liberó de la protección que le ofrecía la mano de Hikaru, y no importándole el hecho de que estaba vestida solo con una bata de hospital, se dirigió hacia la salida. Al enfrenar el corredor y prepararse para buscar explicaciones y noticias de lo que había sucedido con Honny, los demás y por supuesto Tamaki ( al solo pensar en él y en sus circunstancias su corazón se aceleraba y su pecho se comprimía junto con un grito de angustia opacado) un brazo le impidió que pudiese seguir avanzando. Cuando miró hacia arriba, algo molesta, Haruhi se encontró con la cara de Kyoya, quien viendose ligeramente abatido, tranquilamente le pidió que se sentase en el banco que estaba afuera de la sala en donde había despertado, mientras que le ofrecía unas zapatillas de levantarse que cómodamente le ajustaban a la perfección. A regañadientes, la chica aceptó, se colocó el calzado y se sentó a su lado.

¿ Dime, que ha pasado?¿Cómo esta Honny?¿Supiste quién diablos ha lanzado eso que me golpeó? – Dijo en un hilo de voz Haruhi, al sentarse. Al ser la primera vez que hacia un esfuerzo algo mayor, no se había percatado de lo delicada que se encontraba, pero el contacto con la madera hizo que su cuerpo sintiese la repercusión del impacto, y que sus huesos clamasen mayor cuidado. Le temblaba la voz, y las quemaduras de su rostro, aunque no graves, le escocían a medida que gesticulaba al hablar. Pero en la mente de Haruhi, sus heridas no eran prioridad.

Esperó alguna respuesta y al no recibirla, preguntó, tratando de hacerlo pasar como un asunto poco relevante, aquello que pendía en lo mas profundo de su alma y que le quemaba en su interior - ….¿Has sabido algo… de Tamaki?- agregó, y miró hacia fuera.

Inusualmente, hacía un muy bonito día, y el límpido cielo servía como fondo para unas hermosas nubes que flotaban juguetonas entre los aromas de los pinos frescos del patio principal del hospital de la familia Ootori. Kyoya, quién había evitado fugazmente la mirada de Haruhi, notó que las manos de la chica al mencionar a Tamaki se aferraban a sus rodillas, como si buscaran una seguridad inexistente. Una puntada en su cabeza hizo que un torbellino de imágenes se agolparan en su mente. Sintió su pecho oprimido y algo se abultaba en su garganta.

¿Porqué? Sintió que una voz en su interior lo cuestionaba.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, no buscó palabras para responderle a aquella voz que toda su vida lo había moderado. Olvidó toda compostura, todo recato, todo sentido de la orientación, de la prudencia y de lo que era indicado y aferró a Haruhi entre sus brazos. La chica no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando se vio sostenida por Kyoya, y sintió su perfume colándosele por los poros. Al contrario de lo que ella pudo alguna vez creer, los brazos del chico le parecieron confortables, cálidos y protectores. Percibió que, a pesar de que la abrazaba con fuerza, el pecho de Kyoya tiritaba con una emoción desconocida. Se fundió por unos instantes con él y se quedó así un rato, mientras sentía los tenues sollozos del chico por sobre su hombro. Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando los lentes de Kyoya yacían en un lugar desconocido de la banca, y la humedad de sus ojos iba en descenso, Haruhi sintió que el chico le susurraba al oído:

Nunca, nunca más vuelvas a arriesgarte así. Sentimos… sentí… - Kyoya apartó a la chica, y la miró a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos, como dos avellanas se veían aún más puros con el reflejo del limpio cielo. Un impulso en su interior rugía como un león indomable, y ya no había forma alguna de que pudiese hacer otra cosa que liberarlo. Siguió sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y se aproximó un poco a su boca, mientras susurraba – Haruhi yo… al verte yo… sentí…- Tragó saliva .Podía sentir la respiración de Haruhi rozar su rostro. No pensaba, no había cabida para remordimientos. Se acercó aún más. – Yo…-

¿Pensaste que no podría pagar mi deuda?- Inquirió Haruhi, mirando al chico con un cortés desconcierto. Sus narices casi se rozaban. A lo lejos, se escuchó una bandada de pajarillos trinar alegremente, como anunciando una temprana primavera que aún no estaba preparada para llegar.

Kyoya quedó helado por unos instantes y luego al ver los ojos grandes de Haruhi como una flecha, atravesándolo, tratando de comprender algo que nunca podría, bajó nuevamente a la realidad. Se rió por un instante, asió con un poco más de fuerza a la chica, la miró y le revolvió los cabellos. Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, buscó sus anteojos, los limpió y se los puso, adoptando la usual forma por la que era célebre. Kyoya volvía a ser Kyoya. Haruhi seguía desconcertada, aunque agradecía ese instante de preocupación. En esa mirada inquisidora, algo había calado de Kyoya. Su cáscara se empezaba a caer, y se podía entre ver su suave interior. Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Haruhi . _"Se preocupa por mí" _pensó , mientras una alegría inundaba su interior. "_todos se preocupan por mí"._

Tengo una pista segura de quién puede ser nuestro atacante, pues ha dejado una nota de "_sangre" –_ Kyoya enfatizó esta palabra para obtener la respuesta que quería. Una Haruhi ávida por más información fue la señal que le indicó que era prudente seguir – que nos liga directamente a la solución de este misterio.-

¿Quién es? – Dijo Haruhi , rápidamente. La chica sentía que su corazón se reanimaba nuevamente. _Sólo un poco más_ pensó, _sólo un paso más y podremos tener todo de vuelta a como era. Si es necesario, lo golperaré con mis propias manos_. Haruhi se asustó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer por ...¿Era amor?

No puedo decirte aún, pero si necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Kyoya, mientras miraba hacia el ventanal.

Lo que sea.- Dijo Haruhi. Luego midió sus palabras. No era prudente ponerse a la entera disposición de Kyoya. Pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas urgentes.

– Dime ¿ Qué quieres de mí? – Haruhi tragó saliva. Por un momento, creyó ver un tenue brillo de luz en los ojos de Kyoya cuando le contestó:

¿Te casarías conmigo?-.

* * *

**KYA! siento no haber subido otra cosa antes, y que este capitulo sea tan pero tan cortito, pero pense que era mucho mejor subir esta pizca que dejar otro tiempo más sin subir nada. **

**¿qué planes tendrá Kyoya¿Que pasará con Honny, con Mori y kana? (ojojojojooj, eso el otro capitulo, ;) Hikaru¿Como se tomara el rechazo de Haruhi: ( **

**Eso Y más... Reviews pliz!**


	4. Capitulo 9 que es lo que se esconde

Disclamer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes que figuran dentro del manga de Bisko Hatori.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.- ¿Qué es lo que se escode tras esa capa de dulce crema?**

A la mañana siguiente, Honny se despertó en su cama y lo primero que divisó fue la cara de Mori, que descansaba, extrañamente sentado, casi vigilante, sobre un taburete que estaba en la esquina de su habitación. Sigilosamente, se levantó y decidió ir a la cocina, robar unas cuantas cosas (lo que era habitual cada mañana) y llevarlas nuevamente al cuarto para poder compartirlas con Takashi. Salió de su alcoba y el fresco aire golpeó su rostro. Rebosante de brillo, la mañana se erguía como si nada hubiese pasado. Honny pensó en Tamaki y en Haru-chan, y se preocupó de no saber nada de ella. Supuso que se encontraba bien, pues las noticias malas eran las primeras en llegar. Miró el reloj. 6:30. Era aún muy temprano para empezar las rondas de llamadas. Conociéndolos, tanto Hika como Kao-chan no agradecerían una molesta llamada matutina. Supuso que tampoco Kyoya estaría muy feliz, en parte por lo cansado que debía estar tras la agitación de ayer, por otro lado porque conocía sus hábitos de sueño. Sintió que la brisa acababa de desperezarlo, y que el sol tímidamente alumbraba con sus rayos el ala norte del Dojo. Caminó en silencio y al llegar a la cocina, vio que como todos los días, Kirii había dejado una leche y un plato de galletas de chocolate arriba del estante en donde se guardaban los víveres. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió nuevamente a su habitación. Mientras caminaba lentamente por el elegante pasillo de madera, a lo lejos sintió un olor a incienso que embargaba toda el ala del dojo. Se preguntó de donde vendría ese olor. Al doblar en la esquina más próxima, se encontró con Kirii, que barría las afueras de la fuente principal, no muy lejos del gran cerezo que días antes había sostenido a Kana. Se imaginó su silueta empapada en el árbol, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tímidamente al recordar la belleza de su kimono y su cabello. Algo en el corazón le punzó con fuerza. Kirii observó por un momento a su joven maestro perderse en sus pensamientos, y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, exclamó:

- Si es que al señorito le interesa, me he enterado que hoy se esta haciendo el responso de la muerte de los padres de la señorita Tsukinawa. Es de su dojo de donde proviene el intenso olor a incienso-.

No me interesa – dijo Honny, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y trató de adoptar una postura que normalmente hacía cuando no quería hablar mas de un asunto. Cruzó sus brazos, y se mantuvo sin hacer contacto visual con el anciano mayordomo. Sin poder resistirse, como quien sucumbe ante la mirada de su madre, Honny miró los ojos tiernos y cansados de Kirii, y se desarmó completamente. Kirii se acercó despacio, y su longevo rostro le sonrió, le revolvió los cabellos, y le paso una varilla de incienso. Luego se dio media vuelta, y siguió barriendo, mientras tarareaba :

" …_bei fang yu jian ren _

_Jue shi er du li_

_Yi gu quing ren Cheng_

_Zai gu quing ren guo_

_ning bu zhi quin Cheng yu quing guo…_

_Jian ren nan zai de…" __1_

Honny agradeció que Kirii no hiciese más preguntas, y se dirigió hacia su habitación . Ya dentro de ésta, Mori había despertado y estaba doblando las ropas de cama donde antes había estado Honny. El chico miró a Takashi por unos segundos antes de decir:

nee, Takashi, sabes que en la casa principal hay sirvientes que pueden hacer eso, no es necesario que tu lo dobles.-

mm…- dijo Mori, taciturno, concentrándose en doblar perfectamente el cubrecama. Sus manos temblaban, y su rostro estaba más tenso de lo que usualmente se veía. Honny dejó en el suelo el plato de galletas y la leche, y llamó a su primo a sentarse junto a él con una palmadita en el suelo y una mueca dulce, pero Mori se sentó en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Mitzukuni, dándole la espalda. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la alcoba, y Mitzukuni seguía esperando que su primo se dignase siquiera a mirarlo. Pero Mori seguía firme, mirando hacia la puerta con un gesto que el chico no alcanzaba a reconocer. Una especie de angustia empezó a llenar el pecho de Honny. Miró a Takashi consternado, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le preguntó:

¿He hecho algo para que te molestaras?- tragó saliva. Pensó que no había forma de que la respuesta fuera que sí, pero entonces ¿cuál seria la razón para este comportamiento? Nunca, desde que tenía uso de razón, Mori le había dado la espalda así, tan cortante. Mori hizo un ademán violento, y se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la sala. Honny suplicó

- Takashi…

¿Qué te hace pensar eso¿Qué te hace pensar que hiciste algo en lo absoluto? – preguntó Mori, aún dando la espalda a Honny. El sol se colaba por entre los juncos de la puerta medio abierta que frente a la cual se encontraba Mori, y la espalda de éste, grande y fornida, proyectaba una sombra que tocaba las rodillas de Honny, en el otro extremo de la habitación. Afuera, los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, no percatándose de la escena llena de tensión que se desarrollaba al interior del cuarto.

Honny no respondió. No entendía que pasaba. ¿Porqué de repente sentía a Takashi tan lejano? Dos grandes lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Honny. Sus sollozos llegaron a los oídos de Mori, quien permanecía impertérrito ante la tristeza de su primo. Se apoyó en la puerta de corredera por unos segundos y luego volteó hacia a Honny. Mitzukuni se quedó pasmado, al ver que su primo también estaba llorando. Como nunca antes había visto, en sus fuertes y callados ojos se traslucía una aflicción horrenda, como si el corazón entero se estuviese desangrando a través de sus lágrimas. El alma de Honny dio un vuelco inesperado, y se acercó poco a poco a Mori. Este, al ver que su primo se aproximaba, trató de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono y con un ademán le pidió que no se arrimara. Honny se quedó inmóvil, mirando por primera vez en su vida un frágil Takashi desplomarse ante sus ojos. Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a Mori de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre el tatami del cuarto, mientras que las gotas que escurrían en sus mejillas mojaban el piso. Honny trató de acercársele nuevamente, pero Mori, entre sollozos le pidió que no lo tocase

¿Porque? – preguntó Mitsukuni mientras empezaba a llorar con más fuerza. El pecho se le oprimía al ver a su primo sufrir así

-Yo…- dijo Mori, mientras que los sollozos se hacían más fuertes- Yo.. Yo no pude protegerte…. Podrías haber muerto en aquella explosión, y yo no.. yo no… yo no estuve contigo para poder… Arriesgué tu vida y la de Haruhi por no haber estado atento… yo juré siempre estar a tu lado…- Dijo, mientras de las lágrimas humedecían aún más el tatami.

Takashi, no…- Dijo Honny, mientras miraba a su primo, que yacía en el suelo, apenas apoyándose en sus fuertes y largos brazos dorados.

Yo ya no merezco estar junto a ti… he deshonrado toda mi casa… yo no.. yo…- Dijo, y se levantó. Miró por última vez a Honny, y salió.

Cuando Mitsukuni se levantó, y trató de correr tras de él, ya había desaparecido.

Honny se quedó un rato parado, mirando hacia el corredor vacío. Luego sintió que al interior de la habitación su celular sonaba. Despacio, entro y cogió el celular que descansaba en el suelo, cerca de su ropa de escuela perfectamente doblada.

¿Hola?- dijo Mitsukuni, mientras se sentaba. Su ánimo decaía con cada minuto que pasaba. Dormir era lo único que su corazón en este minuto podía soportar. ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía como si hubiese entrado a un espacio paralelo. _Takashi_.

¿Honny-sempai?- Dijo su interlocutor. Honny lo reconoció de inmediato. Se llevó una galleta a la boca, y sorbió un poco de leche.

Mhm….- tragó la galleta. En ese momento, le supo extrañamente amarga.- Dime, Kyo-chan ¿Cómo está Haru-Chan?-

Ella se encuentra en este momento en su casa. Hikaru, Kaoru y Yo nos hemos encargado de dejarla sana y salva. Te llamaba para decirte que el próximo Viernes se realizará, como se había programado, el baile de máscaras, por lo que tendremos el ensayo general de los números a presentar el lunes.- Dijo Kyoya. Mitsukuni se extrañó que en su voz no hubiese ni el mas mínimo tilde de preocupación. Lo lógico era que después de lo ocurrido, el Host club entrara en un receso indefinido.

¿Has sabido algo de Tamaki? He visto la nota que han dejado ….ha… ¿Está escrita con sangre, verdad? – Dijo Honny, mientras un escalofrío recorría su menudo cuerpo al solo pensar que Tamaki podía estar en algún lugar solo y herido.

La "sangre" de la nota incriminatoria era en realidad una tinta especial. Nos da una pista de quién es el secuestrador. Primero, porque pudo entrar a los perímetros de la escuela de forma que nadie se percató y segundo porque no fue capaz de hacerle daño a Tamaki para escribir una nota con verdadera sangre. Las muestras que envié al laboratorio me aclararán aun más la procedencia de la tinta e identificarán las huellas que pudiesen haber quedado en el papel. Por ahora, me reservaré todas mi teorías, pero creo que ya tengo una pista firme a la que voy a seguir.-

¿Y la policía?- Preguntó Honny. Afuera, el olor a incienso se hacía más fuerte, y Mori no daba luces de aparecer nuevamente. El corazón del chico se apretó aún más.

Hemos decidido, tanto la familia Suoh como el host club, que el caso será marginado de las autoridades, y que se mantendrá bajo la estricta vigilancia de las tropas de la corporación Ootori-.

¿ Es que acaso el padre de Tamachan no le preocupa lo que pueda pasar con su hijo?- Preguntó Honny, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. No entendía como no había hecho un escándalo tras saber que su hijo se hallaba desaparecido, con posibilidad de resultar herido o peor aún, muerto.

El rector concordó conmigo que la manera correcta para llevar el rescate a cabo era hacerlo de manera que ni la prensa ni nadie se entere de lo que ha pasado. Sabes lo torpes que son los policías, además de ser muy fáciles de rastear. Le daríamos la facultad a los secuestradores de estar un paso más adelante, y de estar atentos por si nos acercamos mucho a su huella. –

¿Piensas que un alumno de Ouran está involucrado?-

Creo que si. Pero para eso también llamaba. Quiero que Mori-sempai me haga el favor de mandarme vía fax la lista de todos los integrantes del grupo de Kendo que crea tienen alguna conexión con Dojos importantes . Siento que alguien de ese rubro está detrás de todo esto. – Dijo Kyoya, mientras se escuchaba que la limusina en donde estaba se detenía lentamente.

Honny guardó silencio. Un nudo en su garganta le impedía que tragase, y sus manos se helaron nuevamente. Cuando por fin tragó saliva, le contestó:

-Takashi se ha ido. Creo que para siempre. – Dijo, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus grandes ojos avellana – Se culpa por lo que ha pasado ayer, y ya no quiere estar más conmigo…-

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Dijo Kyoya, mientras su timbre de voz se tornaba más alarmado. No recordaba nunca que ninguna discusión entre honny y mori hubiese llegado tan lejos.

-No lo sé, y no quiero hablar de eso-. Dijo Honny, y colgó el teléfono. Lo lanzó lejos, y se tendió sobre el tatami. Estuvo así, largo rato, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en donde estaría Takashi en ese momento. El timbre del teléfono sonaba al otro extremo, pero Honny no se levantó a recogerlo. _Takashi. _No podría hacerle entender que la única manera de que se dejase de sentir culpable era que él, Honny, empezase a experimentar la vida por si mismo, lo que conllevaría también riesgos que tendría que asumir. Recordó que desde que eran niños, Mori siempre había estado allí para protegerlo. Y se dio cuenta que tal vez él sentía lo mismo hacia Kana, pero que por miedo a herir los sentimientos de Mitsukuni, había callado. Y su corazón se encogió aún más. ¿Qué haría si llegase el momento en que debían separarse?

Entregándose a sus meditaciones, Honny se quedó dormido sobre el tatami. Al despertar, extrañamente, ya estaba oscureciendo. Debían ser las 6 de la tarde. No sabía cómo, pero el sueño se había apoderado de él, y le había curado, aunque mínimamente, la herida recién abierta en su corazón. Se incorporó, y vio que Kirii había dejado una bandeja con bento al interior de su habitación. Sus tripas rugieron de tal forma que sintió que no podría dar un paso si no comía algo primero. Como ya oscurecía, Honny abrió la puerta de par en par para que entrase la poca luz que aún quedaba. Un hermoso ocaso coronaba el día, que había significado para Honny sólo tristezas. Y sintió que el olor proveniente del dojo de Kana aún era intenso. Se levantó, tomó el incienso que horas antes le había dado Kirii, y partió en dirección al dojo de los Tsukinawa. Al llegar a la entrada, se fijó que las sandalias de Mori no se encontraban en el usual puesto, justo al lado de las suyas. Su corazón se entristeció aún más. Dentro de él, aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

Mientras se ponía sus sandalias, Kirii apareció detrás de él y le posó sobre sus menudos hombros un kimono negro. Honny se lo agradeció con la mirada , tomó unos lirios que Kirii le ofrecía y partió en dirección al Dojo vecino.

Al caminar unas cuatro cuadras, la imponente mansión estilo japonés se erguía frente a una hilera de árboles de cerezo. El olor de los botones en flor se mezclaban con el del incienso, y la brisa hacía ondear las luces de las velas que iluminaban desde el suelo la senda hacia el interior del Dojo. Honny caminó por el sendero, mientras escuchaba hacerse más notorio un réquiem melancólico que se elevaba a lo lejos. Ya en el interior de la mansión, vio a Rumiko, la hermana mayor de Kana que días atrás había visitado a Honny pidiéndole le devolviese el lazo a su hermana. Su mismo estricto rostro, su cabello tomado en un rodete, su kimono oscuro que le sentaba mucho más que su usual judoki blanco y sus ojos fríos y tristes saludaron con un gesto grácil cuando Honny se detuvo frente a ella, y le presentó sus respetos. Aunque los padres de Rumiko y Kana habían muerto hace unos pocos años en un infortunado accidente en China, Mitsukuni nunca había visto una sonrisa en el rostro de la hermana mayor. Y tal vez fue ese contraste lo que lo cautivó al conocer a la pequeña y tímida Kana, siempre tan risueña. Mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba un tumulto de gente, Honny notó que la escena del responso y el atardecer no parecían afectarlo. Su corazón ya estaba deprimido, pues sentía que poco a poco, como una lila marchita, la relación con Takashi se deshojaba.

Al llegar al lugar en donde la gente presentaba los respetos, se dio cuenta que tres tambores tradicionales japoneses tocaba un paso a tres tiempos, dando un aire de ejecución marcial a la oración silenciosa de todos aquellos que presentaban los respetos. Honny se inclinó, dejó los lirios y juntó sus manos mientras permanecía incado. Rogó al Kami que los padres de las hermanas Tsukinawa encontrasen descanso eterno y se incorporó. Extrañamente, la Tumba le parecía más grande de lo usual, como si últimamente le hubiesen agregado algo. Se inclinó nuevamente y se percató que parte del lado derecho la mezcla que unía a los ladrillos estaba aún fresca. No le dio mayor importancia, pero al momento justo que se levantaba, le pareció escuchar algo desde el interior. Tomó mayor atención, pero al no oír otra cosa que el retumbar de los tambores y el triste lamento de réquiem, se volvió a levantar.

Decidió buscar a Kana antes de marcharse de nuevo a casa. Se alejó de donde estaba la ceremonia, y empezó a caminar por los elegantes pasillos que daban a los jardines botánicos, célebres por su belleza y orgullo de la familia Tsukinawa. Allí, entre los árboles, otros distraídos huéspedes conversaban. Al llegar a una esquina, Honny Alcanzó a escuchar a dos señoras que sostenían a mediana voz una conversación:

Supe que desde hace tiempo que la familia ha estado guardando las Apariencias, pobrecitas. –

De seguro que es para que las jovencitas puedan tomar un esposo rico. Sabes que si alguien se llegase a enterar que están en la quiebra, ninguno las aceptaría.

Creo que hasta ya han rechazado a una, la pobre.-

Mas bien les haría volver a China…-

Honny no se detuvo a escuchar más, y entró por la puerta poterior. Conocía perfectamente a donde ir, y aunque loa años y las reparaciones habian modificado un poco lugar, conocía el dojo como si fuese el propio. Al doblar a la derecha, se encontró frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kana. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, y por un minuto se olvidó del problema con Takashi, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente con el pensamiento de que vería nuevamente a Kana. Corrió suavemente la corredera, y a contraluz con el ocaso, estaba Kana, arreglándose su largo cabello azabache. Ella la miró sorprendida por un segundo y luego se incorporó, blandiendo su bello kimono negro, acercándose hasta Honny. Se miraron por un instante, la chica con verdes ojos inexpresivos, Mitzukuni aprisionando el ferviente deseo que se sublevaba en sus brazos por abrazar a la tierna criatura que se encontraba frente a él. Kana bajó la vista. Un sollozo silencioso le indicó a Honny que era prudente sostenerla entre sus pequeños brazos. Tiernamente al oído le susurró:

No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo-

El sonido de una corredera hizo que la mirada del chico se desviase hacia donde sabía se encontraba la entrada del baño personal de Kana.

Y allí, entre vapores de baño sosteniendo una toalla, se encontraba Mori.

* * *

**WIII en este episodio creo que se vieron otras facetas de Honny y de Mori... Mori ¿ Porqué RAYOS ESTABAS EN LA HABITACION DE KANA? que pensará Honny ahora! SU RELACIÓN ¿Se habra arruinado para siempre?**

**Ke dira Hikaru cuando sepa que Kyoya se le hapropuesto matrimonio a Haruhi¿Que habra contestado ella? Donde estara tamaki?**

**Eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo ... wii dejen reviews!  
**

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:**

1 CANCION "LA BELLEZA DE LAS NACIONES" . ES UNA CANCION CHINA MUY FAMOSA, QUE CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE UNA MUJER DE EXTRAORDINARIA BELLEZA QUE ERA CAPAS DE DESTRUIR HASTA LA MAS GRANDE NACIÓN. CREO QUE KIRII LA CANTA CON LA INTENCION DE DECIRLE ALGO A MIZUKUNI


	5. cap 10:Cuidado con descubrir la capa

**GOMEEENASAAAAI! Por haber demorado tanto. No me gustó como quedó este capitulo, puesto que es mas explicativo que nada, pero alli va.**

**Enjoy!**

**PD: no me pertenecen los personajes que salen en el manga, son todos de bisco-san :D. **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Cuidado con descubrir la amarga capa que cubre la felicidad.**

Mori miró por un instante a su primo, que fijó inmediatamente la vista en él. Las gotas de agua aún se escurrían por sus cabellos azabaches y un escalofrío por su espalda aún húmeda acompañaba al intenso y repentino frío que recorría su cuerpo. Trató de decir algo, pero en ese momento al mirar los ojos de mitsukuni y ver como un rojo encendido se apoderaba del rostro del pequeño, las palabras se agolparon en su garganta no permitiéndole emitir sonido alguno. El murmullo de los invitados se hacía cada vez más tenue a medida que la noche se hacía mas presente, mientras que sólo las letanías de los monjes se escuchaban al compás de los rápidos latidos del corazón de ambos. Honny pasaba la mirada desde Mori hasta Kana, una y otra vez. Kana hizo un intento de hablar, pero la mirada iracunda de Mitsukuni le ordenó guardar silencio. El chico golpeó la pared que se encontraba a su lado derecho, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus aún sonrojadas mejillas. Miró a su primo por última vez antes de, con un ademán violento, tomar a Kana entre sus brazos y salir de la habitación, dejando a Mori preocupado y consternado. Takashi escuchó alejarse los pequeños pasos de mitsukuni y desvanecerse los gritos de protesta de Kana. Mientras terminaba de secarse pensaba en lo mucho que había crecido Honny._ Ya no es un niño, _ pensó, _y se ha dado cuenta que es lo que quiere._ Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Honny caminaba a paso marcial por la parte trasera del Dojo. Pasando la cancha de entrenamiento, llegó al edificio más alejado del complejo, abrió la corredera de la última sala y soltó violentamente a Kana, que aún gritaba pidiendo explicaciones.

La niña, arreglándose el kimono negro que había descubierto parte de su blanca piel, miró al chico con una mezcla de desconcierto, enojo y vergüenza. Honny cerró la corredera de un golpe y le devolvió la mirada a la muchacha, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a paso marcial, y Kana sintió que se acercaba a ella. Cerró los ojos y su piel percibió el calor de la respiración del chico en su cuello. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Honny acurrucado sobre ella, llorando suavemente. Kana se enterneció por un momento y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos. El chico se sacudió de improviso, y dijo:

No me toques. Quiero que te estés quieta, que me dejes llorar sobre ti … para que nunca más pueda pensar en ti-

Kana se sorprendió y se separó del chico. Éste la miró, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga del kimono. Se acercó a ella y Kana al retroceder sintió que la muralla hacía contacto con su delicada espalda. Honny dio un paso más y quedó frente a frente con la muchacha. Con un hálito de voz, le preguntó:

¿Amas a Mori¿Pretendes hacerlo feliz?¿Puedes asegurarme que no lo dañarás?¿Puedes….- agregó, sollozando, mostrándole el dedo pequeño – puedes prometerme que lo cuidarás siempre?-

Kana miró atónita al chico y luego a su dedo. Los ruegos de los monjes o bien se habían detenido o no estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la ceremonia como para escuchar sonido alguno. En las afueras de la sala en donde los dos chicos se encontraban, trinaban tristemente un par de pajarillos. Honny seguía frente a la chica cuan estatua, derramando lágrimas y mirándola fijamente. La chica suspiró y dijo, mientras correspondía la mirada del muchacho:

No puedo prometerte nada, mitsukuni-

¿y porqué no?- dijo Honny, mientras una desesperación llenaba cada una de sus palabras. ¿_Porqué no aceptas todo, lo haces feliz, me dejas a mi? Te prometo que no haré berrinche alguno. Sólo déjame ver tu sonrisa, aunque no sea al lado de la mía._

Porque – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba aún mas al rostro de Honny – no es a quien yo amo – agregó mientras besaba tiernamente al chico. Ambos se fundieron en uno, apasionada y descontroladamente, mientras Honny encontraba un lapsus en sus pensamientos. Luego, el ladrar de los labradores del Dojo le indicó al chico que ya era entrada la noche y que debía salir de su ensimismamiento para volver a la realidad. Miró tiernamente a la chica, pensando en cuanta felicidad un ser humano puede traer a otro .Pero luego sacudió su cabeza y un torbellino de dudas se agolparon nuevamente en su cabeza. Viendo la turbación del muchacho, Kana comenzó por explicar lo ocurrido, mientras Honny reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

Mientras yo recibía a los invitados en la entrada vi que mi hermana recibía a Takashi y que luego ambos se retiraban hacia un lugar apartado, casi llegando al bosque que colinda con la casa. Curiosa, los seguí. Solo alcancé a distinguir a mi hermana bastante alterada y a Mori que, cuando ella se disponía a irse la giró y le abrazó. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Takashi estaba cubierto por tinta y que mi hermana se retiraba a paso marcial, arreglándose su cabello nuevamente en un rodete. Cuando salí desde atrás de los arbustos, vi que Mori aún la miraba alejarse. Pensé que se dirigiría a casa, pero luego vi que se adentraba hacia el bosque. Lo seguí y cuando se estaba por meter al rio … - Kana se detuvo a raíz de la mirada incriminatoria que le dirigía Honny antes de seguir, le dirigió una sonrisa que le aseguraba al chico no haber visto nada –

Le dije si quería ir a casa a asearse. Preferí meterlo por la parte de atrás del dojo, porque no quería que mi hermana lo viese. Fui a buscar un kimono de mi padre y cuando lo vi allí, tendido y sin papá usándolo, me entro la pena. Allí es cuando tú apareciste-. Honny sonrió agradecido de que todo fuese un malentendido, pero una nueva duda se asomaba por entre sus ideas ya aclarados _¿qué habría conversado con Rumiko¿qué la habrá hecho enojarse a tal extremo?_

Nee, Kana¿Porqué siempre estabas tu con Takashi? Yo supuse que estabas… bueno…tu sabes… estaba ya dispuesto a dejarte ir –

¿qué, no lo sabes? Creo que Takashi siempre ha estado enamorado de mi hermana. Siento que es desde que, cuando éramos pequeños, ella le ganó en una partida de kendo. Vi en sus ojos una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa que nunca más contemplé en él. Desde ese momento le ha admirado y ese sentimiento con los años se ha convertido en un amor, aunque un amor algo bizarro. Digo ¿quién puede amar a mi hermana? No digo que no sea hermosa, pero hay algo de ella que siempre está irritada…- Honny escuchaba atentamente a los comentarios de Kana, mientras su corazón se entristecía cada vez más. Sentía a su primo como un alma gemela y sin embargo, Mori había volcado toda su vida a él y él, mitsukuni, no había sido capaz de ejercer recíprocamente esa preocupación.

… Pero cuando intenté aquel día lluvioso en que nos ayudaste a reunirnos en tu casa que se le confesase me dijo que no lo haría hasta que supiese que tu eras ya un hombre, o bien ya no tuviese obligación alguna contigo que cumplir. Y es que, pobre Mori, eligió el peor momento para declarársele, pues ella había recibido solo esta mañana la noticia que su compromiso con un hijo de un grande corporacionista había sido cancelado. Creo que esperaba que aquel compromiso le diese muchas ganancias. Ya sabes lo preocupada que está por heredar el control del Dojo. –

Kana se sintió de pronto que un peso se alivianaba de sus piernas. Es que Honny se había puesto de pie y se alejaba rápidamente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, los grandes ojos verdes de la chica se contrastaron con la negra noche que se imponía silenciosa en la ciudad. Kana miró con un gesto de tierno suplicar a Mitsukuni, como un gatito que pide seguir siendo mimado. Honny la miró por un momento y luego dijo, con una sonrisa:

- vendré mas tarde. Hay algo que debo ocuparme antes.-

Kana asintió y contempló largo rato la puerta que había cerrado el muchacho. Honny, a paso rápido y sintiendo que la sangre corría furiosamente por sus venas, no notó el carro que se detenía a la entrada principal de la imponente casona de Kana._ Debo encontrar a Takashi, _pensó. Al salir del recinto, alcanzó a notar que un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino y una extraña gorra se acercaba a la puerta de la entrada principal del Dojo y tocaba la aldaba. Dobló la última esquina antes de perder de vista la imponente mansión japonesa mientras sentía el olor de la fila de cerezos le infundía una felicidad inmensa. Al acercarse a su dojo vio que un automóvil de similares características al que había visto en casa de Kana se retiraba de la entrada principal. Intrigado, corrió rápidamente hacia el interior de su mansión, para encontrarse de pronto con la cara de Kirii, su mayordomo, que lo esperaba con su usual sonrisa y un olor a galletas recién horneadas que no pegaba con su longevo y maltratado rostro. Hizo una reverencia y antes de que Mitukuni le preguntase por el auto, el viejo le respondió:

el automóvil que recién ha partido ha dejado esta invitación-.

Honny extrañado recibió el sobre. No era fecha de eventos, pensó, ni tampoco de cumpleaños de alguien conocido.

En el Dojo Tsukinawa Rumiko, con una expresión fría y fiera en sus ojos, tensando sus labios y jugueteando frenéticamente con su pelo tiraba a una pila de papeles entre los cuales se leían avisos de notificación de embargo y cuentas indagas la misma invitación que Honny leía en ese minuto en su habitación:

_La Familia Ootori y La Familia Fujioka tiene el agrado de invitarlos a celebrar el compromiso de nuestros hijos:_

_Haruhi y Kyoya_

_A realizarse el Día de Hoy, a la hora y lugar indicados en el ticket de pase._

_Su presencia significará el apoyo preciado a nuestra corporación y a nuestra familia._

* * *

**ESPERO QUE ME PERDONE POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, LO MUCHO QUE ME DEMORÉ EN HACER UPDATE Y QUE ME ESPEREN SOLO UN POCO MÁS PARA ACLARAR TODAS LAS INTERROGANTES. **

**¿PORQUÉ RUMIKO ESTÁ TAN ENOJADA¿DONDE ESTARÁN MORI Y TAMAKI¡¿QUÉ DIRA HIKARU CUANDO SEPA QUE HARU Y KYO ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS? EL TIEMPO SE ACABA! DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**pd: gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado sepan que cada uno los he leido y atesorado :3 **


End file.
